Beyblade MSN
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: A bunch of Bladers are on MSN. After the last tournamenet. Major OOC!
1. Normal Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters. Friend owns Jordan

Mystel: THANK GOD!

Lonely Athrun Zala: what was that…? Evil glare

Mystel: nothing!

Lonely Athrun Zala: that's what I thought…

Max: well…. can you get on with the story?

Lonely Athrun Zala: I guess…

Tyson: YAY!

* * *

**Tyson:** BlueDragoonGalaxy

**Kai:** FlamingPheoniz

**Max:** SugarTurtle

**Ray:** WhiteTiger375

**Kenny:** Computer-a-holic

**Hilary**: LovePink

**Hiro:** Coachingsux324

**Brooklyn**: DarknessDivine

**Mystel:** Egyption2894

**Lee:** LionBeast234

**Mariah**: PinkPanther

**Kevin:** Greenhope18590

**Tala:** Russianwolf

**Enrique**: Italyrichmaniac

**Oliver**: FrenchArtist278

**Robert**: Uncouthnesssux

**Johnny**: ScottishRulez874

**Raul:** AcrobaticRed

**Julia:** AcrobaticOrange

**Dizzi**: Hatecomputerz38

**Zeo:** AndroidBlader12

* * *

AndroidBlader12 signs in

AndroidBlader12 says: Hey guys! Sup?

BlueDragoonGalaxy says: Hey Zeo! Nothing but training! You?

AndroidBlader12 says: Dad is going phsyco…nothing new

WhiteTiger375: AGAIN?

AndroidBlader12: Yea

SugarTurtle: What is this? The 17th time?

AndroidBlader12: only the 10th

SugarTurtle: ya?

AndroidBlader12: yepperz

LovePink signs in

Hatecomputerz38 signs in

LovePink: hey! I got some news!

Hatecomputerz38: Boy does she ever!

BlueDragoonGalaxy: What is it?

WhiteTiger375: Ya Hilary!

LovePink: 2 certain Russians are sick today. That means no more murderous fights!

SugarTurtle: Isn't it kinda bizarre that they are both sick at the same time?

Computer-a-holic: You can't possibly be thinking…?

WhiteTiger375: NO WAY!

SugarTurtle: that's what I'm thinking…

BlueDragoonGalaxy: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?

SugarTurtle: SORRY! Michael wants to know if I can go help him train…so G2G!

BlueDragoonGalaxy: Max! Tell me!

SugarTurtle has signed off

BlueDragoonGalaxy: Ray? Kenny?

Computer-a-holic: You don't wanna kno!

WhiteTiger375: HONEST!

BlueDragoonGalaxy: YES I DO!

Coachingsux324 signs in

WhiteTiger375: Hiya coach!

Coachingsux324:…

Coachingsux324: Havn't you seen my name?

WhiteTiger375: sorry Hiro

DarknessDivine signs in

DarknessDivine: Hey Hiro, Ray, Kenny, Hilary, Zeo, Dizzi!

BlueDragoonGalaxy: WHATA BOUT ME?

DarknessDivine: … I hate you…why would I say hey to ya?

BlueDragoonGalaxy: I feel so left out…

WhiteTiger375: Did ya hear. The 2 russians are sick today.

DarknessDivine: EW

Computer-a-holic: You and Max are thinking the same thing!

DarknessDivine: Well it is obvious…

BlueDragoonGalaxy: WHAT IS?

DarknessDivine: …

Egyption2894 signs in

Egyption2894: OMG! THE BBA BUILDING IS ON FIRE!

Every body else: WHAT!

Egyption2894: The BBA building was set on fire…

BlueDragoonGalaxy has signed out

WhiteTiger375 has signed out

Coachingsux324 has signed out

Hatecomputerz38 has signed out

LovePink has signed out

AndroidBalder12 has signed out

Computer-a-holic has signed out

DarknessDivine: Who set it on fire?

Egyption2894: err

DarknessDivine: YOU DIDN'T!

Egyption2894: well…

Egyption2894 has signed out

DarknessDivine: OMG!

* * *

I NEED 6 reviews before I continue!

Mystel: PLZ REVIEW

Kai: I would like to be in this…

Tala: I feel so dirty

Kai: HEY!

Tala: PLZ READ AND REVIEW!

Tala: BEFORE I AM KILLED!


	2. Who Did It?

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OUW THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh!

* * *

**

**Tyson:** BlueDragoonGalaxy

**Kai:** FlamingPheonix

**Max:** SugarTurtle

**Ray:** WhiteTiger375

**Kenny:** Computer-a-holic

**Hilary**: LovePink

**Hiro:** Coachingsux324

**Brooklyn**: DarknessDivine

**Mystel:** Egyption2894

**Lee:** LionBeast234

**Mariah**: PinkPanther

**Kevin:** Greenhope18590

**Tala:** Russianwolf

**Enrique**: Italyrichmaniac

**Oliver**: FrenchArtist278

**Robert**: Uncouthnesssux

**Johnny**: ScottishRulez874

**Raul:** AcrobaticRed

**Julia:** AcrobaticOrange

**Dizzi**: Hatecomputerz38

**Zeo:** AndroidBlader12

**Ozuma: **LeaderLeopard01

**Marium: **SharkFury74

**Dunga: **NOTSTUPID

**Joseph: **SneakyGreen2893

* * *

_**BlueDragoonGalaxy**_: So…who do ya think set BBA on fire?

**_LovePink_**: Who knows?

**_AndroidBlader12_**: I wish I knew…I'd give him a piece of my mind!

_**WhiteTiger375**_: STILL! WHO DID?

_**Hatecomputerz38**_: Well…the buildings gone…

_**Coachingsux324**_: Who do we know who has a grudge against BBA?

**_Computer-a-holic_**: Well…Boris does…

_**BlueDragoonGalaxy**_: Who cares?

_**BlueDragoonGalaxy**_: Like Dizzi said, It is G-O-N-E!

**_LovePink_**: OMG! I CAN'T BELIVE I'M GONNA SAY THIS BUT I THINK TYSON MIGHT BE RIGHT!

**_Coachingsux324_**: lol! That's a first!

**_BlueDragoonGalaxy_**: HEY!

**_AndroidBlader12_**: you know it's true! lol!

**_DarknessDivine_**: Well….I…err

**_Egyption2894_**: WHO CARES! LET'S GET SOME SUGAR!

**_DarknessDivine_**: …

**_DarknessDivine_**: Still can't believe Kai AND Tala were BOTH sick yesterday

**_SugarTurtle_**: I KNOW! It is completely obvious!

**_BlueDragoonGalaxy_**: What is!

**_SugarTurtle_**: nvm

**_DarknessDivine_**: What he said…

**_Egyption2894_**: I WANT SUGAR!

**_SugarTurtle_**: ME TOO

**_LovePink_**: NO WAY YOU TWO!

**_SugarTurtle_**: k…sigh

**_Egyption2894_**: …yes…ma'am…sigh

**_Russianwolf signs in_**

**_FlamingPheonix signs in_**

**_Russianwolf_**: Heya

**_FlamingPheonix_**: hn

**_DarknessDivine_**: snicker

**_SugarTurtle_**: Hentei grin

**_Russianwolf_**: O.O

**_FlamingPheonix_**: ICK!

**_Russianwolf_**: ME? WITH HIM? EW! SICK! ICKY!

**_FlamingPheonix_**: shudder

**_Russianwolf_**: U 2 R SO SICK! EW! ICKY! UCK!

**_FlamingPheonix_**: …

**_Russianwolf_**: HORIBLE! DISGUSTING! NASTY! DIRTY! EWWWWW!

**_FlamingPheonix_**: Tala…

**_Russianwolf_**: U R GONNA MAKE ME SICK ALL OVER AGAIN!

**_FlamingPheonix_**: TALA…

**_Russianwolf_**: YUCKERZ!

**_FlamingPheonix_**: TALA! SHUT-UP!

**_Russianwolf_**: NO

**_FlamingPheonix_**: YES

**_Russianwolf_**: NO

**_FlamingPheonix_**: YES

**_Russianwolf_**: NO

**_FlamingPheonix_**: YES

**_Russianwolf_**: NO

**_FlamingPheonix_**: YES

**_Russianwolf_**: NO

**_FlamingPheonix_**: YES

**_Russianwolf_**: NO

**_FlamingPheonix_**: YES

**_Russianwolf_**: NO

**_FlamingPheonix_**: YES

**_Russianwolf_**: NO

**_FlamingPheonix_**: YES

**_Russianwolf_**: NO

**_FlamingPheonix_**: YES

**_Russianwolf_**: NO

**_FlamingPheonix_**: YES

**_Russianwolf_**: NO

**_FlamingPheonix_**: YES

**_Russianwolf_**: NO

**_FlamingPheonix_**: YES

**_Russianwolf_**: NO

**_FlamingPheonix_**: YES

**_Russianwolf_**: NO

**_FlamingPheonix_**: YES

**_Russianwolf_**: NO WAY!

**_FlamingPheonix_**: hn…

**_WhiteTiger375_**: O.O

**_BlueDragoonGalaxy_**: Whoa

**_LovePink_**: Not again…

**_AndroidBlader12_**: Too good to last

**_Coachingsux324_**: Y me?

**_Computer-a-holic_**: Yikes O.O

**_Hatecomputerz38_**: Holy…O.O

**_Egyption2894_**: SUGAR! CANDY!

**_DarknessDivine_**: …

**_FlamingPheonix has signed off_**

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_Russianwolf _**:YAY!

**_BlueDragoonGalaxy_**: Ya…

**_WhiteTiger375_**: Yepperz…

**_SugarTurtle_**: Candy…

**_Egyption2894_**: Sugar...

**_LovePink_**: SMACK

**_DarknessDivine_**: …ew

**_LovePink_**: Brooklyn…grow up! I hit myself

**_SugarTurtle_**: EW

**_LovePink_**: WHAT? I HIT MYSELF! WHAT IS WRONG ABOUT THAT?

**_DarknessDivine_**: ICKY!

**_Coachingsux324_**: snicker

**_WhiteTiger375_**: Confused?

**_AndroidBlader12_**: Yep

**_BlueDragoonGalaxy_**: U no it…

**_Computer-a-holic_**: …

**_Hatecomputerz38_**: no comment

**_Russianwolf_**: Ewwww

**_LovePink has signed off_**

**_Egyption2894_**: Gotta go find sugar

**_SugarTurtle_**: Me go with Mystel

**_Egyption2894 has signed off_**

**_SugarTurtle has signed off_**

**_DarknessDivine_**: OMG! NO!

**_DarknessDivine has signed off_**

**_WhiteTiger375 has signed off_**

**_Hatecomputerz38 has signed off_**

**_Computer-a-holic_**: I think I will fix hopper up…

**_Computer-a-holic has signed off_**

**_AndroidBlader12_**: O NO! DAD IS HOME!

**_AndroidBlader12 has signed off_**

**_Coachingsux324 has left the conversation_**

**_Russianwolf has signed off_**

**_BlueDragoonGalaxy_**: Hello?

Well...6 Reviews or NO CHAPTER 3!

Also...u have to have a mind in the gutter to understand some of these stuff! .


	3. Sweetness Attack

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh!

* * *

**

**Tyson:** BlueDragoonGalaxy

**Kai:** FlamingPheonix

**Max:** SugarTurtle

**Ray:** WhiteTiger375

**Kenny:** Computer-a-holic

**Hilary**: LovePink

**Hiro:** Coachingsux324

**Brooklyn**: DarknessDivine

**Mystel:** Egyption2894

**Lee:** LionBeast234

**Mariah**: PinkPanther

**Kevin:** Greenhope18590

**Tala:** Russianwolf

**Enrique**: ItalyRichManiac

**Oliver**: FrenchArtist278

**Robert**: UncouthnessSux

**Johnny**: ScottishRulez874

**Raul:** AcrobaticRed

**Julia:** AcrobaticOrange

**Dizzi**: Hatecomputerz38

**Zeo:** AndroidBlader12

**Ozuma: **LeaderLeopard01

**Marium: **SharkFury74

**Dunga: **NOTSTUPID

**Joseph: **SneakyGreen2893

* * *

**SneakyGreen2893**: Hey Guyz! 

**Blue****DragoonGalaxy**: YO LIL' GREEN!

**AndroidBlader12**: Hello

**SugarTurtle**: …mumble…

**Egyption2894**: …grumble…

**DarknessDivine**: …hi…

**SneakyGreen2893**: Whoa! What happened to them?

**AndroidBlader12**: Well…Brooklyn stayed up all night keeping anything sweet from Max and Mystel

**AndroidBlader12**: and as u can c…Mystel and Max stayed up trying' to get it away from him…

**SneakyGreen2893**: What happened?

**DarknessDivine**: me…won…

**DarknessDivine**: So sleepy…

**DarknessDivine**: ghfghak

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: Dude?

**AndroidBlader12**: HUH? O.O

**SneakyGreen2893**: I think he fell asleep…

**Egyption2894**: OH YA!

**SugarTurtle**: BOO-YAH!

**DarknessDivine**: HAHAHAHA

**DarknessDivine**: Fooled ya!

**SugarTurtle**: SOB

**Egyption2894**: CHOKE SOB

**SneakyGreen2893**: SUCK IT UP U 2

**DarknessDivine**: well…it is up 2 me 2 protect the sweets

_**LeaderLeopard01 has signed in**_

**SneakyGreen2893**: Heya Ozuma!

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: Yo Ozuma

**AndroidBlader12**: Hi!

**SugarTurtle**: mumble

**Egyption2894**: grumble

**DarknessDivine**: Yawn…hi…

**LeaderLeopard01**: I hate u all…

**Everyone else**: What?

**LeaderLeopard01**: 

**AndroidBlader12**: Why?

**LeaderLeopard01**: I just do…

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: But come on BUDDY

**LeaderLeopard01**: shut up

**LeaderLeopard01**: else I stuff a pipe down your throat that leads to the infamous bottom-less gullet!

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: HEY!

**LeaderLeopard01**: …angry…

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**:

**LeaderLeopard01**: good

_**LeaderLeopard01 has now signed off**_

**SneakyGreen2893**: Whoa! O.O

**_FlamingPheonix has signed in_**

**FlamingPheonix**: Hn

**BlueDragoonGalaxy: **OMG! OZUMA JUST THREATENED ME!

**FlamingPheonix**: with…?

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: He said, "Else I stuff a pipe down your throat that leads to the infamous bottom-less gullet!"

**FlamingPheonix**: good idea…

**FlamingPheonix**: but I would simply say I'd stuff Dragoon down there…

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: O.O

**_BlueDragoonGalaxy has signed out_**

**FlamingPheonix**:…yes…

_**Russianwolf has signed in**_

**FlamingPheonix**: NOOOO!

**Russianwolf**: HI KAI

**FlamingPheonix**: Y ME?

**Coachingsux324**: that my line!

**AndroidBlader12**: U WERE ON? O.O

**Coachingsux324**: ya…

**Coachingsux324**: so are Kenny, Dizzi, Hilary, Ray, Mariah AND Lee

**AndroidBlader12**: O.O

**Computer-a-holic**: H-h-h-hi

**LovePink**: Yo

**Hatecomputerz38**: HEY

**WhiteTiger375**: sup?

**PinkPanther**: HI Y'ALL!

**LionBeast234**: hello

**AndroidBlader12**: O.O

**SugarTurtle**: MUMBLE

**Egyption2894**: GRUMBLE

**DarknessDivine**:……………………..hi………………………..

**FlamingPheonix**: Hn

**Russianwolf**: w/e

**SneakyGreen2893**: dude…

_**SharkFury74 has signed in**_

**SharkFury74**: HEY!

**SneakyGreen2893**: NO

**Coachingsux324**: perfect

**Coachingsux324**: sarcastic warning 

**SharkFury74**: What was that, GRANGER?

**Coachingsux324**: w/e

**DarknessDivine**:

**AndroidBlader12**?

**DarknessDivine**: Max…Mystel…u have a hopeless mission now

**DarknessDivine**: Garland is protecting sweetz

**SugarTurtle and Egyption2894**: NO! SOB CHOKE SOB CRYING

**Coachingsux324**: w/e

**DarknessDivine**: GOOD-NIGHT!

_**DarknessDivine has signed off**_

**Coachingsux324**: BORING

_**Coachingsux324 has left the conversation**_

**PinkPanther**: Ray!

**WhiteTiger375**: Wha?

**PinkPanther**: Come over! We can go c a movie!

**WhiteTiger375: **sure

_**PinkPanther has signed off WhiteTiger375 has signed off**_

**LionBeast234**: Still can't believe they're going out…!

**FlamingPheonix**: Hn

* * *

**OK! Third chapter!**


	4. OMG! OMG! OMFG! Guess What!

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! Friend "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan!

* * *

**

**Tyson:** BlueDragoonGalaxy

**Kai:** FlamingPheonix

**Max:** SugarTurtle

**Ray:** WhiteTiger375

**Kenny:** Computer-a-holic

**Hilary**: LovePink

**Hiro:** Coachingsux324

**Brooklyn**: DarknessDivine

**Mystel:** Egyption2894

**Lee:** LionBeast234

**Mariah**: PinkPanther

**Kevin:** Greenhope18590

**Tala:** Russianwolf

**Enrique**: ItalyRichManiac

**Oliver**: FrenchArtist278

**Robert**: UncouthnessSux

**Johnny**: ScottishRulez874

**Raul:** AcrobaticRed

**Julia:** AcrobaticOrange

**Dizzi**: Hatecomputerz38

**Zeo:** AndroidBlader12

**Ozuma: **LeaderLeopard01

**Marium: **SharkFury74

**Dunga: **NOTSTUPID

**Joseph: **SneakyGreen2893

* * *

**_FrenchArtist278 has signed in_**

**FrenchArtist278 **– Hey GUYZ!

**FrenchArtist278 **– and girls

**LovePink** – Hey Ollie

**AndroidBlader12 **– YO! DUDE!

**Hatecomputerz38 **– How is it going Oliver?

**FrenchArtist278 **– Well….fi-i-i-i-i-i-i-ine!

**FrenchArtist278 **– mad at Enrique-dorkus

**AndroidBlader12 **– Why?

**FrenchArtist278 **– he won't help me wit spelling'

**AndroidBlader12 **– we could help

**FrenchArtist278 **– OK!

**FrenchArtist278 **– how do u spell…hipopotamus?

**Hatecomputerz38 **– Hippopotamus

**FrenchArtist278 **– ok! And…Inersha?

**AndroidBlader12 **– Inertia

**FrenchArtist278 **– HOW IS THAT? O.O

**FrenchArtist278 **– In-er-shah not In-er-tee-ah

**LovePink** – it sounds like that but its spelled Inertia

**FrenchArtist278 **– weird

**AndroidBlader12 **– ya…I know!

**FrenchArtist278 **- DONE!

**Hatecomputerz38 **– u had 2 questions left?

**FrenchArtist278 **– YEP!

**LovePink** - …

**_LeaderLeopard01 has signed in_**

**BlueDragoonGalaxy** – AH! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!

**LeaderLeopard01 **– Actually…I was going to apologize…

**LeaderLeopard01 **– I was in a real bad mood yesterday!

**LeaderLeopard01 **– I'm sorry

**LeaderLeopard01 **– forgive me…

**LeaderLeopard01 **- …or I'll seal Dragoon in the rock…!

**BlueDragoonGalaxy** – OK!

**BlueDragoonGalaxy** – O.O

**_Russianwolf has signed in_**

**Russianwolf** – Did ya hear? Did ya hear?

**LeaderLeopard01 **– hear wut?

**Russianwolf** – OMG OMG OMG OMG

**BlueDragoonGalaxy** – WAT?

**Russianwolf** – OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

**Russianwolf** – O! M! F! G!

**LovePink** – WHAT?

**Russianwolf** – Kai has…Kai has…OMFG!

**Hatecomputerz38 **– OUT WITH IT!

**Russianwolf** – Hee-hee-hee

**FrenchArtist278 **– WHAT THE - - - - IS IT!

**Russianwolf** – O.O

**Russianwolf** – scary angry French-dude

**FrenchArtist278 **– FUME

**Russianwolf** – KAI HAS A GIRLFRIEND!

**LovePink** – WAT?

**FrenchArtist278 **– HE DOES?

**Hatecomputerz38 **– OMG

**AndroidBlader12 **– WOW O.O

**LeaderLeopard01 **– Holy - - - -!

**Russianwolf** – I KNOW!

**Coachingsux324 **– wow…

**AndroidBlader12 **– STOP DOING THAT! O.O

**Coachingsux324 **– no

**AndroidBlader12 **– yes

**Coachingsux324 **– nope

**AndroidBlader12 **– yepperz

**Coachingsux324 **– noperz

**AndroidBlader12 **– yup

**Coachingsux324 **– not a chance

**AndroidBlader12 **– WHY?

**Coachingsux324 **– Cuz it's fun

**Coachingsux324 **– smile

**AndroidBlader12 **– POUT

**AndroidBlader12 **– Hiro is a BIG MEANY

**Coachingsux324 **– ya I know

**Coachingsux324 **– SMIRK

**AndroidBlader12 **– rude ass jerk

**Coachingsux324 **– language lil android

**AndroidBlader12 **– MEANY

**Coachingsux324 **– later…Kirsten is coming over

**FrenchArtist278 **– who's Kirsten?

**Coachingsux324 **– ma girlfriend

**FrenchArtist278 **– u have yer own house?

**Coachingsux324 **– DUH!

**FrenchArtist278 – **ME TOO! Except…well…a mansion!

_**Coachingsux324 has signed off**_

**FrenchArtist278 **– well…I must go

**AndroidBlader12 **– Bye Ollie

**Russianwolf** – Ja ne!

**LovePink** – BYE BYE!

**Hatecomputerz38 **– later Oliver

**_FrenchArtist278 has signed off_**

**LeaderLeopard01 **– back to kai

**LeaderLeopard01 **– Who's his girlfriend?

**Russianwolf** – I think her name was Jordan…?

**LovePink** – kooli

**AndroidBlader12 **– I know a Jordan his age

**AndroidBlader12 **– she goes to my school

**AndroidBlader12 **– wonder if she's the one!

**AndroidBlader12 **– OMG! DAD IS HOME!

**LovePink** – bye

**_AndroidBlader12 has signed off_**

**LeaderLeopard01 **– Well…Mariam is here

**LeaderLeopard01 **– promised to go train with her

**LeaderLeopard01 **– she wants some help controlling her blade. She has a new piece that is giving her trouble

**_LeaderLeopard01 has signed off_**

**Russianwolf** – ick! Only Tyson and two babbling idiot girls!

**_Russianwolf has left the conversation_**

**LovePink** – He must die

**Hatecomputerz38 **– Oh ya!

**_BlueDragoonGalaxy_** - Can i help?

**_LovePink andHateComputerz38_** - NO

* * *

Heh-heh-heh! Kai's girlfriend revealed in next chapter! Ja ne – See you later 


	5. Jordan Enters

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! Friend "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan!**

**Tyson:** BlueDragoonGalaxy

**Kai:** FlamingPheonix

**Max:** SugarTurtle

**Ray:** WhiteTiger375

**Kenny:** Computer-a-holic

**Hilary**: LovePink

**Hiro:** CoachingSux324

**Brooklyn**: DarknessDivine

**Mystel:** Egyption2894

**Lee:** LionBeast234

**Mariah**: PinkPanther

**Kevin:** GreenHope18590

**Tala:** RussianWolf

**Enrique**: ItalyRichManiac

**Oliver**: FrenchArtist278

**Robert**: UncouthnessSux

**Johnny**: ScottishRulez874

**Raul:** AcrobaticRed

**Julia:** AcrobaticOrange

**Dizzi**: Hatecomputerz38

**Zeo:** AndroidBlader12

**Ozuma: **LeaderLeopard01

**Marium: **SharkFury74

**Dunga: **NOTSTUPID

**Joseph: **SneakyGreen2893

* * *

**_AcrobaticRed has signed in_**

_**AcrobaticOrange has signed in**_

**AcrobaticRed** – hello Tyson Granger

**AcrobaticOrange** – How are you today, Tyson Granger?

**BlueDragoonGalaxy** - …Which is which?

**Russianwolf** – Red is Raul…orange is Julia

**AcrobaticRed** – That is…

**AcrobaticOrange** – correct

**BlueDragoonGalaxy** – OK!

**BlueDragoonGalaxy** – BIG SMILE

**F ieryPhoenix007** has signed in

**F ieryPhoenix007** – Hi…my names Jordan

**AndroidBlader12 **– Hi…I'm Zeo

**F ieryPhoenix007** – Zeo? So you have aqua hair?

**AndroidBlader12 **– ya…?

**F ieryPhoenix007** – you go to my school!

**AndroidBlader12 **– Kooli!

**F ieryPhoenix007** – But anyways…. do you know where Kai is?

**Everybody else** – No…

**DarknessDivine – **why?

**F ieryPhoenix007** – OMG! THEN ITZ TRUE!

**Russianwolf** – wah is?

**F ieryPhoenix007** – KAI HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!

**Russianwolf** – WAH! O.o

**F ieryPhoenix007** – PLEASE HELP ME FIND HIM!

**PinkPanther** – Then…OMG!

**LionBeast234** – Ray vanished this morning! We haven't got a holda him yet!

_**SugarTurtle has been disconnected**_

**SharkFury74** – OMG! MAX IS GONE NOW!

**BlueDragoonGalaxy** – it's been all the old members of the Blade Breakers…cept me of course

_**BlueDragoonGalaxy has been disconnected**_

**Hatecomputerz38 **– wait…what about Kenny

**LovePink** – There's no answer on his cell, house phone OR his e-mail!

**DarknessDivine** – weird…-.-

**Egyption2894** – My partner in SUGAR MAYHEM IS GONE!

**Egyption2894** – sob

**Egyption2894** – cry

**Egyption2894** – laugh

**Egyption2894** – oops

**Egyption2894** – my bad

**Egyption2894** – but still…

**Egyption2894** – cry!

**DarknessDivine** – how can you type that fast!

**Egyption2894** – dunno

**Egyption2894** – never really thought bout it

**Egyption2894** – noperz

**Egyption2894** – bored

**Egyption2894** – MUST FIND MAX!

**Egyption2894** – this is the kidnapper

**Egyption2894** – if anybody goes looking for them, calls the police, or tells anybody else other than Brooklyn, Dizzi, Hilary, Lee, Joseph, Dunga, Mariam, Ozuma, Oliver, Enrique, Robert, Johnny, Tala, Julia, Raul, Zeo, Kevin, Mariah, or me…FireBeastkidnapper425…oh…or Kane, CyberDragoon234, Salima, CyberDrigger98, Jim, CyberDraciel65867684329, or Goki, CyberDranzer02.

**Everybody else – **O-o-o-o-o-o-ok! O.O

Egyption2894 has been disconnected 

**Russianwolf – **then….we are screwed…

**F ieryPhoenix007 – **Kai…

**F ieryPhoenix007 – **SOB

**Will they every find the Blade Breakers?**


	6. Kidnapping!

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! Friend "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! All translations at the bottom**

**Tyson: BlueDragoonGalaxy**

**Kenny: Computer-a-holic**

**Daichi: StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**

**Hilary: LovePink**

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38**

**Hiro: Coachingsux324 **

**Brooklyn: DarknessDivine**

**Mystel: Egyption2894**

**Ming Ming: SingingVenus12**

**Crusher: CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Ray: WhiteTiger375**

**Mariah: PinkPanther**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Tala: Russianwolf**

**Kai: FlamingPheonix**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324**

**Ian: SnakeCharmer**

**Spencer: Seaborg1321**

**Enrique: ItalyRichManiac**

**Oliver: FrenchArtist278 **

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Zeo: AndroidBlader12 **

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Ozuma: LeaderLeopard01 **

**Marium: SharkFury74 **

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Joseph: SneakyGreen2893**

**Kane: CyberDragoon234**

**Salima: CyberDrigger98**

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Max: SugarTurtle**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude:RapidEagle7587 **

**Jordan: F ieryPhoenix007**

**The kidnapper: FireBeastkidnapper425

* * *

**

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: oops…there are a few others you can tell. Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Eddy, Michael, Eddy, Steve, Emily, Rick, Miguel, Claude, Matilda, Aaron, King, Queen, Gordo, Gary, Garland, Ming Ming, and Moses…or Crusher…whatever you call him…

**Everyone**:…ok

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: BYE BYE

**Coachingsux324 **: HELP!

**DarknessDivine**: COACH!

**_Coachingsux324 has been disconnected_**

**DarknessDivine**: Coach…is gone?

**LovePink**: Are you ok, Brooklyn?

**DarknessDivine**: COACH IS GONE! OMFG! I –I-I….he was gonna teach me a new move tomorrow….DANG!

**LionBeast234**: anime fall

**Greenhope18590**: Don't ya eaven care about your teammate and coach?

**Greenhope18590**: Even

**DarknessDivine**: …no…not really…

**LionBeast234**: WHAT?

**DarknessDivine**: HJKHJHjKFHlHjhjklhKJFHkjhjHJHJkhKFJHJLKhlhFEUYHREUHYRFIvmNJKHF vh

**DarknessDivine**: AGH! THEY'RE TOUCHING ME!

**DarknessDivine**: ANGRY, FURIOUS AND RAGING!

**LionBeast234: **The kidnapper?

**DarknessDivine**: NO…it's Michael Jackson…OF COURSE IT'S THE KIDNAPPER!

**PinkPanther**: What do they look like?

**DarknessDivine**: They have b-

**_DarknessDivine has been disconnected_**

**LionBeast234**: OMG! I'M GONNA BE NEXT! I JUST KNOW IT!

**Russianwolf**: W/e

**_ItalyRichManiac has signed in_**

**ItalyRichManiac**: ciao

**ItalyRichManiac**: how ya doing?

**ItalyRichManiac**: Oh…and I heard bout the kidnapper

**Russianwolf**: ok…

**ItalyRichManiac**: hey allocco…!

**Russianwolf**: I KNOW what that means ya осел

**Russianwolf**: ублюдок

**Russianwolf**: незаконнорожденный

**ItalyRichManiac**: I don't know WHAT that means…but I kno it's mean, you idiota

**LionBeast234**: Fight of the languages!

**FrenchArtist278 **: you are all fou, par secousse

**LionBeast234**: huh?

**FrenchArtist278 **: mutisme

**LionBeast234**: huh?

**FrenchArtist278 **: SILENCE

**LionBeast234**: …

**FrenchArtist278 **: Merci

**FrenchArtist278 **: smile

**LionBeast234**: …O.O

**FrenchArtist278 **: décéder…

**LionBeast234**: bye bye

**LionBeast234 **has signed off

**Russianwolf**: uh…guys?

**PinkPanther**: What Tala?

**Russianwolf**: помощь!

**Russianwolf**: HELP!

**Russianwolf**: похититель!

**Russianwolf**: похититель!

**Russianwolf**: похититель!

**_Russianwolf has been disconnected_**

**PinkPanther**: OMFG

**Greenhope18590**: EEK

**Bryan**: привет, волк

* * *

**Italian**

Allocco - fool

Idiota – idiot

Ciao – Hello

**French**

Fou – crazy

par secousse – jerk

mutisme - silence

Merci – Thank you

Décéder - die

**Russian**

Осел – Ass

Ублюдок - jerk

Незаконнорожденный - bastard

помощь - Help

похититель - kidnapper

Привет - Bye

Волк - wolf

If you know any main blader character i missed...please inform me!


	7. Kidnapping Pt 2

**Beyblade MSN**

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! Friend "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan!

* * *

**

**Tyson: BlueDragoonGalaxy**

**Kenny: Computer-a-holic**

**Daichi: StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**

**Hilary: LovePink**

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38**

**Hiro: Coachingsux324 **

**Brooklyn: DarknessDivine**

**Mystel: Egyption2894**

**Ming Ming: SingingVenus12**

**Crusher: CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Ray: WhiteTiger375**

**Mariah: PinkPanther**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Tala: Russianwolf**

**Kai: FlamingPheonix**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324**

**Ian: SnakeCharmer**

**Spencer: Seaborg1321**

**Enrique: ItalyRichManiac**

**Oliver: FrenchArtist278 **

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Zeo: AndroidBlader12 **

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Ozuma: LeaderLeopard01 **

**Marium: SharkFury74**

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Joseph: SneakyGreen2893**

**Kane: CyberDragoon234**

**Salima: CyberDrigger98**

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Max: SugarTurtle**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587 **

**Jordan: F ieryPhoenix007**

**The kidnapper: FireBeastkidnapper425

* * *

**

Kidnapped: Ray, Kai, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Mystel, Hiro, Brooklyn, and Tala

* * *

**ItalyRichManiac**: OMG!

**PinkPanther**: Tala-idiot is gone…O.O

**RussianEagle1324**: dude…you took my best friend…!

**ItalyRichManiac**: He was your best friend?

**RussianEagle1324**: IS! He is SO still alive!

**ItalyRichManiac**: W/e you say…

**ItalyRichManiac**: Wait!

**ItalyRichManiac**: I KNOW WHO IT IS!

**PinkPanther**: WHO?

**ItalyRichManiac**: It's …

ItalyRichManiac has bee disconnected 

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: He was VERY close to giving out my identity

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: Couldn't let that happen…now could I?

**RussianEagle1324**: Gimme backs my Best friend! NOW!

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: Tala is yer Best Friend?

**RussianEagle1324**: Ya! He is!

**RussianEagle1324**: GIVE HIM BACK!

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: No can do!

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: Bye!

**FireBeastkidnapper425** has signed off 

**RussianEagle1324**: I'll KILL you!

**Everybody else**: WHAT!

**RussianEagle1324**: …later…

**Everybody else**: anime fall

**Seaborg1321**: yer crazy

**RussianEagle1324**: I know

**Seaborg1321**: ACK!

**RussianEagle1324**: NO WAY IN HELL!

**RussianEagle1324**: FIGHT! SPENSER! FIGHT!

Seaborg1321 has been diconnected

**RussianEagle1324**: DUDE! My only friends…gone!

**SnakeCharmer**: Aren't I your friend

**RussianEagle1324**: …no **SnakeCharmer**: u r SO mean! 

**RussianEagle1324**: so…?

SnakeCharmer has signed off

AndroidBlader12 has signed in

**AndroidBlader12**: guyz! I figured out who it is!

**PinkPanther**: Who?

**AndroidBlader12**: I phoned Hilary and told her

**AndroidBlader12**: that way one of us can tell u that it is

AndroidBlader12 has been disconnected 

**LovePink**: it's!

LovePink has been disconnected 

**RussianEagle1324**: how on Earth did they both get kidnapped?

**PinkPanther**: I kno! They live across town from each other

**Greenhope18590**: now we know there is more than 1 of them

**Greenhope18590**: question is…how many are there?

**CyberDragoon234**: so…13 peeps have been kidnapped…

**CyberDragoon234**: and one of us…is next

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: Kane…with ur luck it'll be u

**CyberDragoon234**: SHUT UP!

* * *

Who will be next? 


	8. Kidnapping Pt 3

**Beyblade MSN**

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! Friend "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan!

* * *

**Daichi: StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1****Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38 **

**Ming Ming: SingingVenus12**

**Crusher: CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Mariah: PinkPanther**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324**

**Ian: SnakeCharmer**

**Oliver: FrenchArtist278 **

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Ozuma: LeaderLeopard01 **

**Marium: SharkFury74 **

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Joseph: SneakyGreen2893**

**Kane: CyberDragoon234**

**Salima: CyberDrigger98**

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587 **

**Jordan: F ieryPhoenix007**

**The kidnapper: FireBeastkidnapper425

* * *

**

**Kidnapped**

Ray, Kai, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Mystel, Hiro, Brooklyn, Tala, Enrique, Spenser, Zeo, and Hilary

* * *

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: I still say yer gonna get kidnapped, Kane

**CyberDragoon234**: SHUT UP!

**CyberDragoon234**: scowl

**CyberDrigger98**: b nice, Kane

**CyberDragoon234**: fine!

**CyberDragoon234**: pout

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: Gro up!

**CyberDragoon234**: MAKE ME

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: I MITE!

**CyberDragoon234**: AH! GO AWAY!

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: NOT LIKE THAT!

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: sick to stomach

**CyberDrigger98**: yer sick Kane!

**CyberDragoon234**: heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh

**CyberDrigger98**: GOD!

**CyberDragoon234**: EEK!…I mean ACK! …I mean…HELP!

**CyberDrigger98**: huh?

**CyberDragoon234**: KIDNAPPER

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: KNEW IT!

**CyberDragoon234**: SHUT UP!

**CyberDragoon234**: CAN U 2 DO SOMETHING?

**CyberDrigger98**: like?

**CyberDragoon234**: I dunno…HELP MAYBE?

**CyberDrigger98**: JERK

**CyberDragoon234**: U R SO MEAN!

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: well…bye bye Kane

**CyberDragoon234**: U LITTLE

_CyberDragoon234 has been disconnected_

**CyberDrigger98**: OMFG!

**CyberDrigger98**: KANE!

**RussianEagle1324 **signs in

_SnakeCharmer signs in_

_FrenchArtist278 signs in_

_UncouthnessSux signs in_

_F ieryPhoenix007 signs in_

**RussianEagle1324**: wow

**RussianEagle1324**: we all signed in at the same time

**SnakeCharmer**: sarcasm alert

**RussianEagle1324**: u kno it!

**UncouthnessSux**: u r so uncouth

**RussianEagle1324**: ain't we all?

**F ieryPhoenix007**: I want Kai back

**F ieryPhoenix007:** sob

**SnakeCharmer**: dude! We know the kidnapper!

**RussianEagle1324**: wut makes u say that?

**SnakeCharmer**: cuz they r in my room rite now

**RussianEagle1324**: Ian…u didn't

**RussianEagle1324**: sick!

**SnakeCharmer**: no…not like that

**SnakeCharmer**: I'm just being kidnapped rite now…that's all

**RussianEagle1324**: oh…ok

**F ieryPhoenix007:** yer just gonna let him be kidnapped?

**RussianEagle1324**: sure

**RussianEagle1324**: y?

**UncouthnessSux**: u r so inconsiderate

**FrenchArtist278**: oh ya

**RussianEagle1324**: yer point?

**FrenchArtist278**: never ind

**FrenchArtist278**: mind

_SnakeCharmer has been disconnected_

**RussianEagle1324**: so….sup?

**F ieryPhoenix007:** u r such a jerk

**FrenchArtist278**: ARG

**UncouthnessSux**: wah?

**FrenchArtist278**: let's just say the kidnapper is very fast

_FrenchArtist278 has been disconnected_

**UncouthnessSux**: OMG!

_F ieryPhoenix007 has been disconnected_

**RussianEagle1324**: HOLY SHIT HE'S FAST

**UncouthnessSux**: how do u kno he's a he?

**RussianEagle1324**: Don't…just guessing

**UncouthnessSux**: sexist

**UncouthnessSux**: hope yer next

**RussianEagle1324**: fine by me

_UncouthnessSux has signed out_

* * *

Who will be next?

Bryan sure don't know how to make friends! Read and Review!


	9. Kidnapping Pt 4

**Beyblade MSN**

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! Friend "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! Also…if u can guess the next person kidnapped I mite do u a favor…like use one of yer ideas or put u in my story! Don't worry. Plot is already written!

* * *

**Daichi: StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38 **

**Ming Ming: SingingVenus12**

**Crusher: CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Mariah: PinkPanther**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324**

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Ozuma: LeaderLeopard01 **

**Marium: SharkFury74 **

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Joseph: SneakyGreen2893**

**Salima: CyberDrigger98**

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587 **

**The kidnapper: FireBeastkidnapper425**

**

* * *

**

Kidnapped: Ray, Kai, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Mystel, Hiro, Brooklyn, Tala, Enrique, Spenser, Zeo, Hilary, Kane, Ian, Jordan, and Oliver

* * *

_CyberDrigger98 has signed in_

**CyberDrigger98**: hey…

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: Hey…u ok?

**CyberDrigger98**: what do ya mean?

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: I mean…I kno that Kane's yer best friend and all

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: I also kno more…I guessed it

**CyberDrigger98**: Blush

**CyberDrigger98**: am I that obvios?

**CyberDrigger98**: Obvious

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: unfortunately

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: luckily Kane is that oblivious

**CyberDrigger98**: so he doesn't know?

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: Kane knows nothing about it

_CyberDranzer02 has signed in_

**CyberDranzer02**: bout what?

**CyberDrigger98**: BLUSH

**CyberDranzer02**: huh?

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: It's nothing Goki…BELIEVE me!

**CyberDranzer02**:…Kay…I guess

_FireBeastkidnapper425 has signed in_

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_FireBeastkidnapper425 has signed out_

**CyberDrigger98**: EEK!

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: SALIMA! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**CyberDrigger98**: HELP!

**CyberDranzer02**: I'M COMING!

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: oh god

_CyberDrigger98 has been disconnected_

**CyberDranzer02**:…or not?

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: GREAT!

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: sarcasm

_LeaderLeopard01 has signed in_

**SharkFury74**: dude! U just missed Salima getting taken

**LeaderLeopard01**: Really? Another minute another kidnapped

**SharkFury74**: don't exaggerate

**SneakyGreen2893**: he's not really

**SneakyGreen2893**: It is usually minutes before someone else gets kidnapped

**SharkFury74**: SHUT UP LIL BROTHER…OR ELSE!

**LeaderLeopard01**: He's rite, tho

**LeaderLeopard01**: fume

**SharkFury74**: not you!

**LeaderLeopard01**: 2 damn bad

**SharkFury74**: dude! Who's captain of the team if yer gone

**LeaderLeopard01**: you I guess

**SharkFury74**: SWEET

**SharkFury74**: just wish it didn't involve u being taken

**LeaderLeopard01**: ya…but what can ya do?

**SharkFury74**: ya…

**SneakyGreen2893**: bye…I guess

**LeaderLeopard01**: c ya around sometime

**SharkFury74**: bye Ozuma

_LeaderLeopard01 has been disconnected_

_StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1 has signed in_

**StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**: IS IT TRUE!

**StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**: has Tyson actually been kidnapped?

**SharkFury74**: yep

**StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**: whoa!

**StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**: That is SO KOOL

_SingingVenus12 has signed in_

**StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**: Hey ya!

**SharkFury74**: r u 2 2gether or something?

**SingingVenus12**: NO WAY!

**StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**: Ew!

_StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1 has been disconnected_

**SingingVenus12**: oh my…

**SingingVenus12**: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

_SingingVenus12 has been disconnected_

**SneakyGreen2893**: C!

**SharkFury74**: don't!

**SneakyGreen2893**: matter of minutes

**SharkFury74**: I TOLD YOU!

_SharkFury74 has been set to away_

**SneakyGreen2893**: OH $HIT!

* * *

Remeber to guess who is next! You can also attempt in figuring out the kidnapper!


	10. Kidnapping Pt 5

**Beyblade MSN**

* * *

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! Friend "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! Also…if u can guess the next person kidnapped I mite do u a favor…like use one of yer ideas or put u in my story! Don't worry. Plot is already written!

Good job Yasashii Tenshi. You guessed one of the next people. Now you get to ask for a favor of my. Just send me a message, ok?

* * *

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38 **

**Crusher: CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Mariah: PinkPanther**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324**

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Marium: SharkFury74 **

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Joseph: SneakyGreen2893**

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587 **

**The kidnapper: FireBeastkidnapper425

* * *

**

Kidnapped: Ray, Kai, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Mystel, Hiro, Brooklyn, Tala, Enrique, Spenser, Zeo, Hilary, Kane, Ian, Jordan, Oliver, Salima, Ozuma, Daichi, Ming Ming.

* * *

**CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**: Ming Ming is gone!

**Appollon2345**: so!

**Appollon2345**: I mean!

**Appollon2345**: Ah, what the hell. WHO CARES ABOUT THAT PRISSY, GOOD FOR NOTHING, FAKE SUPER MUSIC STAR?

**CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**: How could you say that?

**Appollon2345**: I don't know…CAUSE IT'S TRUE!

**CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**: Why don't you like Ming Ming! She's your teammate

**Appollon2345**: Cause it's TRUE!

**CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**: U R SO MEAN!

**CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**: SOB

**Appollon2345**: Grow up!

**CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**: Help Garland! The kidnapper is after me!

**Appollon2345**: yes!

**Appollon2345**: I mean…no, no…that IS what I meant.

**CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**: nice time for you to go insane

**Appollon2345**: smirk

**Appollon2345**: bye-bye!

**CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**: Don't let them!

_CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2 has been disconnected_

**SneakyGreen2893**: That was mean!

**Appollon2345**: So?

**SharkFury74**: Don't you use that typing-attitude with MY little bro!

**SneakyGreen2893**: Go Mariam

**SharkFury74**: Thank you

**Appollon2345**: Whatever

_Appollon2345 has signed out_

**SneakyGreen2893**: what a jerk!

**SharkFury74**: Yer telling me

**SneakyGreen2893**: help

**SharkFury74**: NOT YOU!

**SneakyGreen2893**: YA! He's nearing me!

**SharkFury74**: SO THE KIDNAPPER IS A HE!

**SneakyGreen2893**: Ya…it's-

_SneakyGreen2893 has been disconnected_

**SharkFury74**: WHAT ON EARTH AM I GONNA TELL MOM?

_LionBeast234 has signed in_

**LionBeast234**: OMG!

**LionBeast234**: Mariah's been taken!

**LionBeast234**: NO!

**Greenhope18590**: WHAT!

**LionBeast234**: First Ray, now Mariah…one of us is next…

**Greenhope18590**: Lee! You're scaring me!

**LionBeast234**: I AM SORRY FOR ANYTHING I HAVE DONE TO HURT YOU IN THE PAST!

**Greenhope18590**: faint

**LionBeast234**: …

* * *

WHO IS NEXT! And remember Yasashii Tenshi to contact me with your ideas! 


	11. Kidnapping Pt 6

**Beyblade MSN**

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! Friend "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! Also…if u can guess the next person kidnapped I mite do u a favor…like use one of yer ideas or put u in my story! Don't worry. Plot is already written!

* * *

**

**Good job Yasashii Tenshi. You guessed Joseph and he was taken in chapter 10. Now you get to ask for a favor of me. Just send me a message, ok?

* * *

**

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38 **

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324**

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Marium: SharkFury74 **

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587 **

**The kidnapper: FireBeastkidnapper425

* * *

**

Kidnapped: Ray, Kai, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Mystel, Hiro, Brooklyn, Tala, Enrique, Spenser, Zeo, Hilary, Kane, Ian, Jordan, Oliver, Salima, Ozuma, Daichi, Ming Ming, Crusher, Joseph, Mariah.

* * *

**SharkFury74**: My baby brother is gone!

**SharkFury74**: SOB

**NOTSTUPID**: The little dude is GONE!

**SharkFury74**: SHUT UP!

**SharkFury74**: SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB!

**NOTSTUPID**: err!

**Greenhope18590**: Ray is gonna KILL me! So is Lee!

**MangoGOOD123**: It'll be ok, little guy!

**Greenhope18590**: NO IT WON'T

**MangoGOOD123**: You're right

**Greenhope18590**: u make me feel SO much better

**Greenhope18590**: sarcasm

**LionBeast234 **has signed in

**LionBeast234**: KEVIN! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?

**LionBeast234**: you are an idiot

**LionBeast234**: YOU'RE SO STUPID!

**LionBeast234**: IDGET

**LionBeast234**: CREEP

**LionBeast234**: abomination!

**MangoGOOD123**: QUIT IT!

**Greenhope18590 **has signed out

**MangoGOOD123**: NOW SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!

**MangoGOOD123**: YOU'RE THE IDIOT, LEE!

**LionBeast234**: GRRR!

**LionBeast234**: I'M GONNA FIND MARIAH AND RAY!

**LionBeast234**: It'll ne better than!

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: NO YOU WON'T!

**LionBeast234 **has been disconnected

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: Remember NOT to look for them. It was in the rulez!

**MangoGOOD123**: kay…

**ArielThief01 **has signed in

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: IT'S YOU!

**ArielThief01**: hi…you are?

**GabrielThief02 **has signed in

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

**ArielThief01**: wut did I do?

**GabrielThief02**: we trashed him and his leader's blades, remember?

**ArielThief01**: NOW I DO!

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: JERKS!

**GabrielThief02**: smile

**ArielThief01**:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

**GabrielThief02**: …

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: …

**MangoGOOD123**: …

**SharkFury74**: …

**NOTSTUPID**: …

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: …?

**ArielThief01**: uh…I mean…ack?

**ArielThief01**: shit!

**ArielThief01**: umm…I'm scared cuz some1 just came in2 my room…

**ArielThief01**: …help?

**GabrielThief02**: sorry…2 l8 for u now

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: GOOD RIDDENS!

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: smile innocently

**ArielThief01**: QUEEN!

**GabrielThief02**: BYE!

**ArielThief01 **has been disconnected

**DarkGargoyle85 **signs in

**BaseballTrygle02 **signs in

**DarkGargoyle85**: yo

**BaseballTrygle02**: sup?

**GabrielThief02**: King jus got kidnapped…

**DarkGargoyle85**: o

**BaseballTrygle02**: O.o

**GabrielThief02**: Well…I g2g

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: l8er!

**GabrielThief02**: y do u not h8 me 2?

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: Cuz…u broke Kane's balde…not mine!

**GabrielThief02**: OOOOOOO

**GabrielThief02**: well…Ja ne!

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: l8er

**DarkGargoyle85**: L8er, Queen!

**BaseballTrygle02**: Good luck in staying away from the kidnapper

**GabrielThief02**: SHHHH! U'll jinx it!

**BaseballTrygle02**: srry

**GabrielThief02 **has signed out

**DarkGargoyle85**: …

**BaseballTrygle02**: Wuh?

**DarkGargoyle85**: kidnapper…

**DarkGargoyle85**: …

**BaseballTrygle02**: O.o

**DarkGargoyle85 **has been disconnected

**BaseballTrygle02**: O.o

**SharkFury74**: they r quick!

**NOTSTUPID**: O YA!

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: wonder how many there are!

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: NOT TELLING!

**BaseballTrygle02**: O.o

**BaseballTrygle02**: WAIT! U'R-

**BaseballTrygle02 **has been disconnected

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: WHEW!

* * *

Well…still taking guesses! Michael's figured it out…now can you? 


	12. Kidnapping Pt 7

**Beyblade MSN**

**_I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! Friend "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! Also…if u can guess the next person kidnapped I mite do u a favor…like use one of yer ideas or put u in my story! Don't worry. Plot is already written!

* * *

_**

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38 **

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324**

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Marium: SharkFury74 **

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587 **

**The kidnapper: FireBeastkidnapper425**

* * *

_Kidnapped: Ray, Kai, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Mystel, Hiro, Brooklyn, Tala, Enrique, Spenser, Zeo, Hilary, Kane, Ian, Jordan, Oliver, Salima, Ozuma, Daichi, Ming Ming, Crusher, Joseph, Mariah, Lee, King, Miguel, Michael_

* * *

**SharkFury74**: OMFG!

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: He was SO close to telling us!

**NOTSTUPID**: DAMN

**BasketballTrypio623**: O god…our leader's gone

**TrygatorTennis**: Than I AM THE NEW LEADER!

**TrygatorTennis**: YAY!

**MangoGOOD123**: How inconsiderate…

**Hatecomputerz38**: I'm surprised I'm still here!

**Hatecomputerz38**: Everyone of my friends are gone

**Hatecomputerz38**: Except you, Emily

**Hatecomputerz38**: Emily?

**Hatecomputerz38**: EMILY!

_TrygatorTennis has been disconnected_

_BasketballTrypio623 has been disconnected_

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: He touched his phone…

**Hatecomputerz38**: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Hatecomputerz38**: MY ONLY OTHER FRIEND…IS GONE!

**AcrobaticOrange**: …poor you

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**Hatecomputerz38**: hey Julia….wanna be my friend?

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: I guess so

**Hatecomputerz38**: YAY!

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: WHAT IS UP WITH YOU?

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: Shrug

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: ERG!

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**MangoGOOD123**: U guyz r freezing my computer!

**AcrobaticOrange**: Srry

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: Likewise

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: FUME

_MangoGOOD123 has been disconnected_

**Greenhope18590**: GARY!

**Greenhope18590**: I'm all alone

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: There there! It's gonna be ok!

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: it's ok, Kevin!

**Greenhope18590**: eh

**Greenhope18590**: who cares?

_PierceHedgehog563 has signed in_

**PierceHedgehog563**: Is it true?

**PierceHedgehog563**: is Miguel really gone?

_RapidEagle7587 has signed in_

**RapidEagle7587**: YA! Is it?

**RapidEagle7587**: Cuz if it is…then I'm the leader!

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: ya…Miguel's gone

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**PierceHedgehog563**: NO!

_PierceHedgehog563 has been disconnected_

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**RapidEagle7587**: DAMN

**RapidEagle7587**: Now I can only boss Aaron around!

**AcrobaticRed**: …

* * *

_**One review gets you 1 guess. TAKE A GUESS!**_

_**Plus…does anybody know what's going on with Raul…cuz I sure don't!**_


	13. Kidnapping Pt 8

**Beyblade MSN**

**_I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! Friend "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! Also…if u can guess the next person kidnapped I mite do u a favor…like use one of yer ideas or put u in my story! Don't worry. Plot is already written!

* * *

_**

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38 **

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324**

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Marium: SharkFury74 **

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587 **

**The kidnapper: FireBeastkidnapper425**

* * *

_**Kidnapped: Ray, Kai, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Mystel, Hiro, Brooklyn, Tala, Enrique, Spenser, Zeo, Hilary, Kane, Ian, Jordan, Oliver, Salima, Ozuma, Daichi, Ming Ming, Crusher, Joseph, Mariah, Lee, King, Miguel, Michael, Emily, Eddy, Gary, Mathilda**_

* * *

**AcrobaticOrange**: Stop it Raul

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: Why?

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: Cuz it's getting annoying

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: YAY!

**AcrobaticRed**: Smile

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: JERK!

**GabrielThief02**: What is up with him?

**AcrobaticOrange**: He's having fun annoying peeps

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: yep

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**GabrielThief02**: ur worse then King

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: Go to hell

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: I'll take her!

_GabrielThief02 has been disconnected_

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: Yay!

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: ur being mean

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: So?

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: nvm

**UncouthnessSux** has signed in

**UncouthnessSux**: Hello

**AcrobaticOrange**: Hey!

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: hi…

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**UncouthnessSux**: ok…?

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: Having fun annoying people like this

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: It's rude you know

**UncouthnessSux**: HEY! You took my line!

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: haha

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**ScottishRulez874**: HAHA!

**ScottishRulez874**: That's for beating me in chess all the time!

**UncouthnessSux**: grrr…

**ScottishRulez874**: I'M SORRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: wateva

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: Sorry, Robert

_UncouthnessSux has been disconnected_

**ScottishRulez874: **ummm…wtf?

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: gulp

**CyberDranzer02**: It's ok!

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: I'm scared

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: eh

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: CUT IT OUT!

**AcrobaticOrange**: you're being mean!

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: oops

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: AH!

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: EEK!

_CyberDraciel65867684329 has been disconnected_

**CyberDranzer02**: JIM!

* * *

_**Who's next? And who's kidnapper?**_


	14. Kidnapping Pt 9

**Beyblade MSN**

**_I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! Friend "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! Also…if u can guess the next person kidnapped I mite do u a favor…like use one of yer ideas or put u in my story! Don't worry. Plot is already written!

* * *

_**

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38 **

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Marium: SharkFury74 **

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587 **

**The kidnapper: FireBeastkidnapper425**

* * *

Kidnapped: Ray, Kai, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Mystel, Hiro, Brooklyn, Tala, Enrique, Spenser, Zeo, Hilary, Kane, Ian, Jordan, Oliver, Salima, Ozuma, Daichi, Ming Ming, Crusher, Joseph, Mariah, Lee, King, Miguel, Michael, Emily, Eddy, Gary, Mathilda, Queen, Robert, Jim

* * *

**CyberDranzer02**: OMG!

**CyberDranzer02**: JIM!

**CyberDranzer02**: Hey…my whole team's gone now…

**CyberDranzer02**: Umm…Mariam?

**SharkFury74 **: WAH?

**CyberDranzer02**: Can I join the Saint Shields for awhile?

**CyberDranzer02**: or at least hang out with Dunga?

**SharkFury74 **: the latter

**CyberDranzer02**: Ok…umm…Dunga…that ok with you?

**NOTSTUPID **: Sure…

**NOTSTUPID **: Joseph's gone anyway

_NOTSTUPID has been disconnected_

**CyberDranzer02**: WHAT!

**SharkFury74 **: NO!

**SharkFury74 **: MY LAST MEMBER!

_CyberDranzer02 has been disconnected_

**SharkFury74 **: HOLY!

**RapidEagle7587 **: So…

**RushingBoar12324**: What?

**RapidEagle7587 **: what r u typing?

**RushingBoar12324**: Claude you jerk!

**RapidEagle7587 **: What?

**RapidEagle7587 **: Smile innocently

**RushingBoar12324**: You knew what I was typing!

**RapidEagle7587 **: YA!

**RapidEagle7587 **: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**RapidEagle7587 **: bye bye!

_RushingBoar12324 has been disconnected_

**SharkFury74 **: What WAS he typing?

**RapidEagle7587 **: A message to the police

**RussianEagle1324**: That was stupid

**RapidEagle7587 **: Hell ya!

**SharkFury74 **: Why did u tattle on him?

**RapidEagle7587 **: To see what would happen

**SharkFury74 **: We could have been out of this!

**RussianEagle1324**: But it makes it all more exciting!

**RapidEagle7587 **: You mean…you wouldn't tell?

**SharkFury74 **: OF COURSE I WOULDN'T!

_SharkFury74has been disconnected_

**RussianEagle1324**: ooo…evil!

**RapidEagle7587 **: Yup

**RussianEagle1324**: this is getting GOOD!

**RussianEagle1324**: Got ne popcorn?

**RapidEagle7587 **: no

**RussianEagle1324**: Neither

**RussianEagle1324**: Sad smile

**RapidEagle7587 **: I feel or ya dude!

**RussianEagle1324**: thx!

**RussianEagle1324**: I hate you

**RapidEagle7587 **: As do I

**RussianEagle1324**: Just making that clear of course!

**RapidEagle7587 **: yup!

**RussianEagle1324**: Well…later

**RussianEagle1324**: Don't get kidnapped, Claude

**RapidEagle7587 **: I won't…

_RussianEagle1324 has signed off_

_RapidEagle7587 has signed off_

**Hatecomputerz38 **: THEY ARE WAY ALIKE!

**Greenhope18590**: They are?

**Hatecomputerz38 **: YA!

**Hatecomputerz38 **: They're both evil, both are the second best bladders on their team, silver hair, dark eyes, both have bird bitbeasts, both have Eagle in their name, and the first word of their name starts with R!

**Greenhope18590**: both have a hate/friend relationship with ther captains, both have evil coaches, both are really quiet, both wear dark clothing…

**Hatecomputerz38 **: SEE!

* * *

_**OK! Who's next and who's the kidnapper?**_


	15. Kidnapping Pt 10

**Beyblade MSN**

_**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! Friend "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! Also…if u can guess the next person kidnapped that's not much! No more special deals since there is only 11 peeps left.**_

* * *

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38 **

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587 **

**The kidnapper: FireBeastkidnapper425**

* * *

Kidnapped: Ray, Kai, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Mystel, Hiro, Brooklyn, Tala, Enrique, Spenser, Zeo, Hilary, Kane, Ian, Jordan, Oliver, Salima, Ozuma, Daichi, Ming Ming, Crusher, Joseph, Mariah, Lee, King, Miguel, Michael, Emily, Eddy, Gary, Mathilda, Queen, Robert, Jim,Dunga, Goki, Aaron, Mariam

* * *

**AcrobaticOrange**: So…who's all here now?

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: I am, obviously

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**RapidEagle7587**: me…

**Appollon2345**: Still here!

**TryhornFootball1224**: Can't get rid of me so easily!

**Hatecomputerz38**: Dizzi is in the house!

**Greenhope18590**: Computer and I am here too

**Hatecomputerz38**: Shut up, monkey-boy!

**ScottishRulez874**: The Scottish NEVER get kidnapped. We're too tough!

**TallStrongRedhead1425**: What ever you say, chibi!

**ScottishRulez874**: …Chibi…? CHIBI? CHIBI!

**ScottishRulez874**: Who are you calling Chibi?

**TallStrongRedhead1425**: You…

**RockBison101**: Whoa! Hold on now!

**RockBison101**: There is only 10 of us left!

**RussianEagle1324**: 11

**RockBison101**: Didn't know you were still here

**RussianEagle1324**: Whatever

**AcrobaticOrange**: RAUL! Save me!

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticRed**: huh?

**AcrobaticRed**: …

**AcrobaticOrange**: KIDNAPPER!

**AcrobaticRed**: JULIA!

**AcrobaticOrange has been diconnected**

**AcrobaticRed**: JULIA!

**AcrobaticRed**: No…

**AcrobaticRed**: cry

**AcrobaticRed**: Julia…

**Hatecomputerz38**: It's gonna be ok, Raul!

**AcrobaticRed**: NO IT WON'T!

**RapidEagle7587**: Umm…later?

**RussianEagle1324**: Bye bye!

**RapidEagle7587 **has been disconnected

**AcrobaticRed**: my sister is gone!

**AcrobaticRed**: wait a minute

**AcrobaticRed**: No she cant boss me around

**AcrobaticRed**: YAY!

**Hatecomputerz38**: Where's Claude

**RussianEagle1324**: Got kidnapped a minute or two ago

**Hatecomputerz38**: WHAT

**RockBison101**: Now there is only 9 of us left!

**RockBison101**: …

**RockBison101**: Make that 8

**RockBison101 **has been disconnected

**Hatecomputerz38**: There's only eight of us left!

**Hatecomputerz38**: Call the police!

**Hatecomputerz38**: Call the army!

**Hatecomputerz38**: CALL MR. DICKENSON!

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: SHUT UP!

**Hatecomputerz38**: MAKE ME!

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: FINE!

**Hatecomputerz38**: Like to see you…try?

**Hatecomputerz38 **has been disconnected

**AcrobaticRed**: O MY GOD!

**RussianEagle1324**: Hey…

**Greenhope18590:** What?

**RussianEagle1324**: No more girls!

**Greenhope18590**: Wow! You're right!

**TryhornFootball1224**: Finally!

* * *

_**Make that 7. READ AND REVIEW! You can still guess the kidnapper. The grand finale is on chapter 17! Who will be the last one standing?**_


	16. Kidnapping Pt 11

**Beyblade MSN**

_**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! Also…if u can guess the next person kidnapped that's not much! No more special deals since there is only 7 peeps left. Oh…and the stand-off will be chapter 18. That's when the kidnapper(s) is/are revealed. Oh…and to make up for my lack of updates I'll put the rest of the kidnapping part on. That means Ch. 16-18. ENJOY!

* * *

**_

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425 **

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224 **

The kidnapper: FireBeastkidnapper425

* * *

_Kidnapped: Ray, Kai, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Mystel, Hiro, Brooklyn, Tala, Enrique, Spenser, Zeo, Hilary, Kane, Ian, Jordan, Oliver, Salima, Ozuma, Daichi, Ming Ming, Crusher, Joseph, Mariah, Lee, King, Miguel, Michael, Emily, Eddy, Gary, Mathilda, Queen, Robert, Jim,Dunga, Goki, Aaron, Mariam, Julia, Claude, Dizzi, Rick

* * *

_

**RussianEagle1324**: So…

**Greenhope18590**: There's only seven of us here…

**AcrobaticRed**: I don't like being without Julia…it feels weird…

**RussianEagle1324**: Such a sissy

**TryhornFootball1224**: Have to agree to that!

**AcrobaticRed**: SHUT UP! I MISS HER! SHE'S THE ONLY TRUE FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**RussianEagle1324**: Shut up…

**RussianEagle1324**: Warning tone

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**RussianEagle1324**: That is IT! I am going to make sure you shut up!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: CRY!

**AcrobaticRed**: Huh?

**AcrobaticRed** gets e-mail

**AcrobaticRed**: AHH! AHH! AHH!

**RussianEagle1324**: Like it?

**RussianEagle1324**: Evil, yet disgusted smile

**ScottishRulez874**: What was it?

**TryhornFootball1224**: Do we WANT to know?

**Appollon2345**: Spill already…

**RussianEagle1324**: Oh…just all the pictures I could find with Boris a) nude b) In a 'pretty' pink dress and c) from when him and Voltaire were TOTALLY wasted.

**RussianEagle1324**: Not a pretty sight

**RussianEagle1324**: GAG

**AcrobaticRed**: I am scarred for life…

**AcrobaticRed**: 0.0

**AcrobaticRed**: Sick to stomach

**ScottishRulez874**: Ouch…

**ScottishRulez874**: Oi! I'm being Scottish-napped!

**Greenhope18590**: WHAT?

**TallStrongRedhead1425**: another person being taken!

**RussianEagle1324**: w/e

**ScottishRulez874**: Gonna kill you, Bryan. You–

**_ScottishRulez874 has been disconnected_**

**TallStrongRedhead1425**: GOD! THEY'RE FAST!

**_TallStrongRedhead1425 has been disconnected_**

**Greenhope18590**: 0.o

**RussianEagle1324**: Well then…

**AcrobaticRed**: HOLY!

**Appollon2345**: So…who's all here?

**RussianEagle1324**: Well…there's myself, you, Kevin, Raul, Steve

**TryhornFootball1224**: not me…

**TryhornFootball1224**: Bitter

**TryhornFootball1224**: Stupid, fu-

**_TryhornFootball1224 has been disconnected_**

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: Bad language…NOT ALOUD!

**RussianEagle1324**: allowed

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: That's what I meant!

* * *

_**4 left. Well…to see the ending, just click on chapter 17 and then on chapter 18.**_


	17. Kidnapping Pt 12

**Beyblade MSN**

_** I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! Friend "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! Also…if u can guess the next person kidnapped that's not much! No more special deals since there is only 4 peeps left! Woo! Down to the ending!

* * *

**_

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**The kidnapper: FireBeastkidnapper425**

* * *

_Kidnapped: Ray, Kai, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Mystel, Hiro, Brooklyn, Tala, Enrique, Spenser, Zeo, Hilary, Kane, Ian, Jordan, Oliver, Salima, Ozuma, Daichi, Ming Ming, Crusher, Joseph, Mariah, Lee, King, Miguel, Michael, Emily, Eddy, Gary, Mathilda, Queen, Robert, Jim,Dunga, Goki, Aaron, Mariam, Julia, Claude, Dizzi, Rick, Johnny, Gordo, Steve

* * *

_

**RussianEagle1324**: So…there are only four people left.

**Greenhope18590**: Ya…seems so…

**Appollon2345**: This is so weird…

**AcrobaticRed**: I miss my sister

**Greenhope18590**: I miss Ray, Mariah, and Gary…ok…I even miss Lee…

**Appollon2345**: it's too quiet without the team here…

**RussianEagle1324**: I guess I'm the only one who's fine with this right now…I mean…I kinda worry about Spencer and Tala

**AcrobaticRed**: Bye…I guess only three left…

**_AcrobaticRed has been disconnected_**

**Greenhope18590**: No! Raul!

**RussianEagle1324**: Good riddens! Now no more whining about how 'I miss Julia! I miss my sister! Cry!'

**Greenhope18590**: How cold can you be?

**Appollon2345**: Bryan! You could be a bit nicer!

**RussianEagle1324**: w/e

**Appollon2345**: Holy!

**Greenhope18590**: No! Don't leave me with this meanie!

**Appollon2345**: Sorry, Kevin

**Greenhope18590**: NO!

**_Appollon2345 has been disconnected_**

**RussianEagle1324**: heh

**Greenhope18590**: (Muttering) I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back (Muttering)

**RussianEagle1324**: Wow! Am I THAT scary?

**Greenhope18590**: YES!

**Greenhope18590**: (Muttering) I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back (Muttering)

**RussianEagle1324**: Ticked off

**Greenhope18590**: (Muttering) I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back (Muttering)

**RussianEagle1324**: SHUT UP!

**Greenhope18590**: (Muttering) I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back (Muttering)

**Greenhope18590**: (Muttering) I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back (Muttering)

**RussianEagle1324**: Pissed off

**Greenhope18590**: (Muttering) I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back (Muttering)

**Greenhope18590**: (Muttering) I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back (Muttering)

**Greenhope18590**: (Muttering) I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back (Muttering)

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: OH GOD! SHUT UP!

**Greenhope18590**: (Muttering) I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back (Muttering)

**Greenhope18590**: (Muttering) I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back (Muttering)

**Greenhope18590**: (Muttering) I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back (Muttering)

**Greenhope18590**: (Muttering) I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back (Muttering)

**Greenhope18590**: (Muttering) I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back (Muttering)

**Greenhope18590**: (Muttering) I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back (Muttering)

**Greenhope18590**: (Muttering) I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back, I want my team back (Muttering)

**_Greenhope18590 has been disconnected_**

**RussianEagle1324**: Thank god…

* * *

_**Ok…? Only Bryan stands!**_


	18. Kidnapping FINALE

**Beyblade MSN **

**_I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! Friend "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! Also…if u can guess the next person kidnapped that's not much! No more special deals since there is only Bryan and the kidnapper left! Who will be the last one standing?

* * *

_**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324 **

**The kidnapper: FireBeastkidnapper425

* * *

**

_Kidnapped: Ray, Kai, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Mystel, Hiro, Brooklyn, Tala, Enrique, Spenser, Zeo, Hilary, Kane, Ian, Jordan, Oliver, Salima, Ozuma, Daichi, Ming Ming, Crusher, Joseph, Mariah, Lee, King, Miguel, Michael, Emily, Eddy, Gary, Mathilda, Queen, Robert, Jim, Dunga, Goki, Aaron, Mariam, Julia, Claude, Dizzi, Rick, Johnny, Gordo, Steve, Raul, Garland, Kevin_

* * *

**_RussianEagle1324 is put at away_ **

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: What are you doing?

**RussianEagle1324's away message**: _Writing e-mail right now. Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425!_

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: What is in this e-mail?

**RussianEagle1324's away message**: _Writing e-mail right now. Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425!_

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: Bryan…

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: Warning voice

**RussianEagle1324's away message**: _Writing e-mail right now. GOD! Read the away message will you? Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425!_

FireBeastkidnapper425: Why I never!

**RussianEagle1324's away message: **_Writing e-mail right now. BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, BUSY! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425! Leave me ALONE FireBeastkidnapper425!_

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: Wow…long away message…

**_RussianEagle1324 signs in_ **

**RussianEagle1324**: Ok, kidnappers…listen to me…and listen good…

**FireBeastkidnapper425**?

**RussianEagle1324**: You will let everyone you kidnapped free…or else you get sent to the cops

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: oh? And how would you do that?

**RussianEagle1324**: I wrote an e-mail about the kidnappings and who you are. I haven't sent it yet, but if you don't let everyone go in five minutes or if you try to kidnap ME…all I have to do I click enter…

**RussianEagle1324**: Smirk

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: Fine…you win

**_4 minutes later_ **

**_EVERYBODY signs in_ **

**RussianEagle1324**: ok…

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: They knocked me out before I got to see them…who were they?

**WhiteTiger375**: Same with me and Max

**RussianEagle1324**: Well…it was AJ Topper, Brad Best, and DJ Jazzman

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: What? The announcers?

**WhiteTiger375**: Why?

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: All we wanted was for you to let us on MSN

**SugarTurtle**: Oh…

**SugarTurtle**: Sorry…

**WhiteTiger375**: You can talk to us on MSN from now on!

**FireBeastkidnapper425**: Really? Will this whole thing be reported?

**SugarTurtle**: Nah!

_Heh! Did you see the announcers being the kidnappers? I like THAT twist! And ya…Bryan...supposedly mean, cruel jerk…had save the day! I WILL continue Beyblade MSN to what the fisrt chapters were like…except ALL these people will be able to come on…_


	19. Revenge Shall Be SWEEEET!

**Beyblade MSN**

**_I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! Friend "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! There are WAY too many people. Heh, heh, heh!_**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tyson: BlueDragoonGalaxy**

**Kenny: Computer-a-holic **

**Daichi: StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1 **

**Hilary: LovePink **

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38 **

**Hiro: Coachingsux324 **

**Brooklyn: DarknessDivine**

**Mystel: Egyption2894 **

**Ming Ming: SingingVenus12 **

**Crusher: CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Ray: WhiteTiger375 **

**Mariah: PinkPanther**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Tala: Russianwolf**

**Kai: FlamingPheonix**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324 **

**Ian: SnakeCharmer**

**Spencer: Seaborg1321**

**Enrique: ItalyRichManiac**

**Oliver: FrenchArtist278 **

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Zeo: AndroidBlader12 **

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Ozuma: LeaderLeopard01 **

**Marium: SharkFury74 **

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Joseph: SneakyGreen2893**

**Kane: CyberDragoon234 **

**Salima: CyberDrigger98 **

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Max: SugarTurtle**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587 **

**Jordan: FieryPhoenix007 **

**AJ Topper: TopperIsInDaHouse**

**Brad Best: BestAnnouncer546**

**DJ Jazzman: Jazz758**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(8:30 am)**

**PinkPanther**: So…who is all here?

**TrygatorTennis**: All the girls

**SnakeCharmer**: Tala and me are here.

**FrenchArtist278 **: 'Rique, Robert and myself

**RapidEagle7587 **: I am

**AcrobaticOrange**: Twins are here

**Jazz758**: AJ, Brad and myself

**Appollon2345**: I'm here

**Greenhope18590**: Me, as well

**PinkPanther**: We all are annoyed at Bryan right?

**Jazz758**: Well…duh!

**TrygatorTennis**: He's a no-good sexist! And he's rude!

**Russianwolf**: Sure…he's one of my best friends but he is WAY too cold-hearted! He's worse than how he was when Boris got arrested!

**SnakeCharmer**: Oh yeah!

**PinkPanther**: Then I propose a little revenge…

**PinkPanther**: Evil kitty smile

**SharkFury74 **: I like the way you thing, girl!

**AcrobaticOrange**: Agreed!

**TopperIsInDaHouse**: So…any ideas?

**PinkPanther**: Uh…not really…

**Russianwolf**: Well…

**Russianwolf**: Evil grin

**Russianwolf**: I may have a few suggestions

**Greenhope18590**: but you know how easy it is to hack into msn!

**PinkPanther**: True…

**Appollon2345**: Well…we're all in Japan right now…we could go to my mansion…

**GabrielThief02**: Good idea!

**AcrobaticRed**: I have to get back at him!

**Russianwolf**: He showed to the _pictures _didn't he?

**AcrobaticRed**: yes…

**AcrobaticRed**: Shudder

**Russianwolf**: oh my god!

**SnakeCharmer**: it's worse than I thought!

**Appollon2345**: Come to my mansion (1538 Imperial Road) at 4:00 pm.

**Everyone**: Kay

* * *

**_(2:25 pm)_**

**DarknessDivine**: I'm bored

**RussianEagle1324: **I have a bad feeling

**RussianEagle1324 **: I'll have to be wary from now on

**Russianwolf**: Why would you have to do that?

**RussianEagle1324 **: Someone (s) is plotting something against me…I know it

**RussianEagle1324 **: (looks around my room suspiciously)

**FrenchArtist278 **: Why would anyone plot something against you? I mean…what have you recently done to piss people off?

**RussianEagle1324 **: umm…let me count

**FrenchArtist278 **: Let you count? Ok!

**RussianEagle1324 **: Oh…I don't know…26,869,394,008,679,727,279,797,974 maybe…give or take a few

**Everyone**: HOLY!

**Russianwolf**: How can you piss that many people off?

**RussianEagle1324 **: well…that was a weeks count. Normally daily it resides around…3,838,484,858,382,818,182,828,282?

**SnakeCharmer**: Woah…

**TrygatorTennis**: You can count that high? You lose me at 4,103,450,520,568,070,751,343

**RussianEagle1324 **: I'm impressed. Most can't even get that high!

**TrygatorTennis**: Why thank you!

* * *

**_Ok! Next chapter will have actual story parts in it, not just msn conversations. Hope you like it._**

**_Bryan: What the hell is gonna happen to me?!_**

**_SHHHH! You don't know about it yet!_**

**_Bryan: GOD! TALA! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU (BLEEEEEEEEEEP) JERKY (BLEEEEEEEEEP)!!!_**

**_Tala: Heh heh heh?_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	20. The Plan! DUN DUN DUN DUN!

**Beyblade MSN **

**_I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! There are WAY too many people. Heh, heh, heh!_**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tyson: BlueDragoonGalaxy**

**Kenny: Computer-a-holic**

**Daichi: StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**

**Hilary: LovePink**

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38**

**Hiro: Coachingsux324**

**Brooklyn: DarknessDivine**

**Mystel: Egyption2894**

**Ming Ming: SingingVenus12**

**Crusher: CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Ray: WhiteTiger375 **

**Mariah: PinkPanther**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Tala: Russianwolf**

**Kai: FlamingPheonix**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324 **

**Ian: SnakeCharmer**

**Spencer: Seaborg1321**

**Enrique: ItalyRichManiac**

**Oliver: FrenchArtist278 **

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Zeo: AndroidBlader12 **

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Ozuma: LeaderLeopard01 **

**Marium: SharkFury74 **

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Joseph: SneakyGreen2893**

**Kane: CyberDragoon234**

**Salima: CyberDrigger98**

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Max: SugarTurtle**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587**

**Jordan: F ieryPhoenix007**

**AJ Topper: TopperIsInDaHouse**

**Brad Best: BestAnnouncer546**

**DJ Jazzman: Jazz758**

* * *

_**(Garland's mansion / 4:00 pm) **_

Garlands looks around, clearly annoyed at all the people that are in his 'humble' home. "Ok…so is everyone here?" Everyone that was on the secret conversation earlier that day nods.

"So…anybody know what we should do?" Claude drawls out lazily. "I mean…what would really get to him?"

Mariah smiles evilly. "I am sure that Ian and Tala would be able to answer that…" she purrs out happily.

Kevin nods and sits down on the carpeted floor of Garland's oversized living room. "I second that!"

"So…would either you two Russians be able to answer that perchance?" Mariam asks dryly.

"Actually…no…" Ian sweat-drops. "All I know about him is that he doesn't like me and that he is very violent to those he doesn't like."

Tala raises an amused eyebrow. "I can. I am Bryan's best friend…I know one of his weaknesses…." Everybody leans in to hear what he whispers out.

(HAHA! Did you expect me to tell you that so soon? HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! NOT A CHANCE!)

"Everyone know what we're going to do?" Jordan asks, confident that their plan will work. Everybody there grins and nods. "Good…"

* * *

_**(2:00 pm the next day)**_

"Come on, Bry!" Tala whines, pulling on the falcon's arm. "COME ON, COME ON, AND COME ON!" He keeps attempting to pull the non-budging silver-haired boy toward the door.

"I highly doubt that Garland's willingly having a party. I also highly doubt you'd be excited about going to a party without bringing booze…." Bryan deadpans, keeping his feet connected firmly to the ground. "Now let me go."

Tala frowns. "Fine…but you have to come with me!" he yells at the unknowing victim of their plan. Bryan simply sighs and allows the redhead to pull him to Garland's.

* * *

_**(At Garland's)**_

"What are you doing!" Bryan yells as the group pushes/pulls him down some stairs. "Let me go!" Fury shines in his eyes as he glares straight at Ian. 'You. Are. Dead,' he mouths.

'Oh great…' Ian thinks, 'I'm still his favorite!'

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID (BLEEP)ING RETARDS!" Bryan cries out angrily, now trying to punch, kick and yes…even SCRATCH his way to freedom. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Tala bites his lip before grinning. "Heh! TOO BAD!"

"STOP SWEARING, YOU (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) JERK-WAD!" Oliver shouts.

Silence fills the air. Little Oliver swore? Worse than Bryan? What on Earth is happening in Paris? Bryan growls. "BITE ME!"

"Whoa…" Enrique blinks, looking at the Frenchman. Luckily he keeps a good grip on the falcon.

"LET ME GO! YOU (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP)ERS!" Bryan shouts, swearing WAY worse than Oliver had just displayed.

"Oh My God…" Mariah breathes, staring at the enraged Russian. "I have NEVER seen someone swear that long without taking a breath…"

The group heaves Bryan into a room, shut the door behind him, and bar it heavily using a 2-foot wrench. (Where they found it? Don't ask me! This is Garlands house after all!)

"Let me outta here! God! TALA! YOU KNOW HEAT IS MY GREATEST ENEMY, SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUSH ME INTO A (BLEEP)ING SAUNA?"

Ian gapes at the door, only he and Tala could hear the fear in their comrade's voice. "Wow…you sure were right there, Tala…"

"Let me out!" Bryan starts smashing his fists on the door. "LET ME OUT!"

* * *

_**(15 minutes later)**_

"Let…me……out…………" Bryan chokes out, his fists finally landing next to him. Silence filled the sauna. A thud was heard from inside along with a small gasp.

Tala looks wide-eyed at the door. "We gotta get him outta there!" he cries, removing the wrench. Mariah hurries to help.

"I think we over-did it…" Queen murmurs, helping push open the heavy door. The sight they saw wasn't a pleasant one. Bryan is lying on the, face flush and sweating greatly.

"Bry!" Tala cries, heaving his friend off the ground. "I am SO sorry!"

"Heh…sorry don't cut it…" Bryan wheezes. He kicks Tala's leg, puts his hand on the back of the red-covered head and smashes it down upon the concrete floor. "(BLEEP) you, man…" Everyone watches the weak, yet enraged Russian stumble out the door.

"Shit…I think I blew it…" Tala groans. He raises his hand over his slightly bleeding head.

* * *

_**You think, Tala? Of course you did! **_

_**Bryan: You made me that weak?! In front of everyone?! **_

_**Ya…sorry bout that…**_

_**Tala: Who cares! I got injured! Bryan could never (BLEEP)ing beat me!**_

_**Bryan: Oh yeah I could! **_

_**Tala and Bryan: Fighting**_

_**Please review so that I can ignore the chaos that is my mind…**_

**_Also...MSN style will be back in chapter 21!_**

_**Tala: OW OW OW OW! MERCY! UNCLE! GIVE!**_

_**Bryan: Told ya so!**_

**_Ja Ne!_**


	21. Is Bryan ok?

**Beyblade MSN **

**_I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! There are WAY too many people. Heh, heh, heh!_**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tyson: BlueDragoonGalaxy**

**Kenny: Computer-a-holic **

**Daichi: StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1 **

**Hilary: LovePink **

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38 **

**Hiro: Coachingsux324 **

**Brooklyn: DarknessDivine**

**Mystel: Egyption2894 **

**Ming Ming: SingingVenus12 **

**Crusher: CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Ray: WhiteTiger375 **

**Mariah: PinkPanther**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Tala: Russianwolf**

**Kai: FlamingPheonix**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324 **

**Ian: SnakeCharmer**

**Spencer: Seaborg1321**

**Enrique: ItalyRichManiac**

**Oliver: FrenchArtist278 **

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Zeo: AndroidBlader12 **

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Ozuma: LeaderLeopard01 **

**Marium: SharkFury74 **

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Joseph: SneakyGreen2893**

**Kane: CyberDragoon234 **

**Salima: CyberDrigger98 **

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Max: SugarTurtle**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587 **

**Jordan: FieryPhoenix007 **

**AJ Topper: TopperIsInDaHouse**

**Brad Best: BestAnnouncer546**

**DJ Jazzman: Jazz758**

**

* * *

**

**WhiteTiger375**: Kevin! Mariah! How could you?

**Greenhope18590**: I don't know…

**PinkPanther**: We were just mad at him!

**WhiteTiger375**: Did you forget that he just saved you from AJ, Brad and Jazz?

**Greenhope18590**: no…

**PinkPanther**: yes…

**WhiteTiger375**: God!

**LionBeast234**: I knew you were mad at him, but he did save yer butts!

**LionBeast234**: Sis…Kev…I'm really ashamed in you…

**PinkPanther**: Ray…Lee…don't be mad at me!

**Greenhope18590**: We're sorry, ok?

**WhiteTiger375**: It's ok with me and Lee…but Bryan is probably WAY pissed off

**SnakeCharmer**: It's all right.

**SnakeCharmer**: He's only going after Tala

**SnakeCharmer**: He hasn't bugged me since that happened…but I'm really worried that he hasn't…

**PinkPanther**: Doesn't he bother you anytime he can?

**SnakeCharmer**: Ya…that's what has me worried

**FlamingPheonix**: You were idiots, ya know that?

**FieryPhoenix007**: I'm so sorry, Kai!

**FlamingPheonix**: I'm amused, but that isn't necessarily a good thing…

**FieryPhoenix007**: I feel so bad right now

**FieryPhoenix007**: I hope Bryan is all right!

_Russianwolf has signed on_

**FlamingPheonix**: Yo, wolf!

**Russianwolf**: hi...

**FieryPhoenix007**: Is Bryan ok?

**Russianwolf**: He's…

**SnakeCharmer**: he's what?

**Russianwolf**: He went back to how he was in the abbey!

**SnakeCharmer**: WHAAAT?

**FlamingPheonix**: Shit!

**WhiteTiger375**: But…that was how he was when he beybladed me, right?

**Russianwolf**: No…he's worse when he's not beyblading

**SnakeCharmer**: Bryan was completely heartless and emotionless back then. He would never talk to us even though we were his friends.

**Russianwolf**: Bryan would never let anybody know he was scared and was never weak in front of ne1!

**SnakeCharmer**: Now that we made him weak in front of everyone…he doesn't want that to happen again

**FlamingPheonix**: So he must have resorted to going back how he was in the abbey!

**Russianwolf**: Unfortunately.

**PinkPanther**: That's horrible!

**TopperIsInDaHouse**: I've seen some of his earlier battles before him and Ray fought

**WhiteTiger375**: Really? What were they like?

**BestAnnouncer546**: Horrible

**Jazz758**: He's run them down silently, cutting them up and making it seem like he couldn't care less

**TopperIsInDaHouse**: anybody that fought him like that has quit beyblading for good

**WhiteTiger375**: What?

**Jazz758**: I wanted to quit announcing after I first saw him blade!

**PinkPanther**: He's that vicious?

**Russianwolf**: That's right…

**SnakeCharmer**: He really came a long way…

**Russianwolf**: And I ruined it! I effing ruined it!

**FlamingPheonix**: It's going to be ok, Tal…

**Russianwolf**: I'm gonna see if I can snap him out of it again…

**FlamingPheonix**: Be careful

**SnakeCharmer**: Don't let him know you're scared!

**PinkPanther**: You're treating Bryan like a wild animal!

**Russianwolf**: That's how everyone should treat him right now!

_Russianwolf has signed off _

_DarknessDivine has signed in _

_Coachingsux324 has signed in_

_Appollon2345 has signed in_

_Egyption2894 has signed in_

**Coachingsux324**: So…how's things with Bryan doing?

**PinkPanther**: Not good!

**FlamingPheonix**: Tala's trying to talk to him…but I don't think things are working

**WhiteTiger375**: Tala says he's turned silent, heartless and emotionless

**SnakeCharmer**: Emotionless except for hate and anger

**WhiteTiger375**: Uh-oh

**Coachingsux324**: Tala's brave

**DarknessDivine**: It's obvious that Bryan knows that Tala planned that little stunt of yours

**DarknessDivine**: And all that hate and anger is directed straight at Tala

**Coachingsux324**: And if he picks on everyone else without being angry…Tala's doomed

**Appollon2345**: Shit

**DarknessDivine**: Garland, are you proud of what you did?

**Appollon2345**: Shut up, Brooklyn!

**Egyption2894**: I hope Tala's ok…

**PinkPanther**: me too…

* * *

**_Not that exciting…but in the next chapter I'm going story mode and I'll show you how things are going with Tala and Bryan!_**


	22. Bryan's Reaction

**Beyblade MSN**

_**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! There are WAY too many people. Heh, heh, heh! This is going to be a story-mode.

* * *

**_

**Tyson: BlueDragoonGalaxy**

**Kenny: Computer-a-holic **

**Daichi: StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1 **

**Hilary: LovePink **

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38 **

**Hiro: Coachingsux324 **

**Brooklyn: DarknessDivine**

**Mystel: Egyption2894 **

**Ming Ming: SingingVenus12 **

**Crusher: CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Ray: WhiteTiger375 **

**Mariah: PinkPanther**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Tala: Russianwolf**

**Kai: FlamingPheonix**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324 **

**Ian: SnakeCharmer**

**Spencer: Seaborg1321**

**Enrique: ItalyRichManiac**

**Oliver: FrenchArtist278 **

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Zeo: AndroidBlader12 **

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Ozuma: LeaderLeopard01**

**Marium: SharkFury74 **

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Joseph: SneakyGreen2893**

**Kane: CyberDragoon234**

**Salima: CyberDrigger98**

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Max: SugarTurtle**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587 **

**Jordan: FieryPhoenix007 **

**AJ Topper: TopperIsInDaHouse**

**Brad Best: BestAnnouncer546**

**DJ Jazzman: Jazz758**

* * *

Tala walks into the cold, dark, all-around creepy bedroom of one of his closest friends, scared of what may come to happen. "Bryan?" he questions calmly. He silently curses himself at the small, scared voice it came out as. "Are you in here?" Truth is the wolf couldn't see anything that wasn't an inch in front of him.

He could hear a shuffling from the back of the room, and gasped, coming face to face with none other than the very person he's slightly scared of. "Do I look here?" Bryan questions quietly. Tala shivers at the coldness in his voice and that Bryan's breath slightly hit his face because of their close proximity. Tala tries backing away only to bump into a wall. Bryan has got him trapped. "What do you want?" The eerie sereneness in the angry falcon's voice was unbearable.

"I…I…I…" _Great! Now he knows I'm scared out of my mind! Smooth move, Einstein! _The red head tries to slip to the side when a malicious grin appears on the face of his currently fear. "I…" Bryan steps closer (if possible), breaking off all routes out the door impossible. "I need to apologize…for what I did…so I'm…I'm…I'm sorry!" Tala squeaks out.

"Really now?" Bryan drawls in that same, eerie, evil-like voice. "Should I forgive you? I don't know…" Tala could tell that the silver-haired boy was toying with his fear in a cruel way. Bryan leaned in closer, so that their lips were but mere inches apart. "Well…I don't…forgive you…" he breathes out. He leans back and smirks, catching sight of the fear on the red-head's face.

Tala takes a deep breathe, knowing that his next move was a suicidal one. "Please, Bryan! I'm really sorry!" he screams out, sliding down the wall, scared at what was going to happen to him. _I never told Ian, Spencer and Kai good-bye! Bryan's going to kill me, hide the evidence, and I'll become one of those missing people…my murder never solved like the Scientists' that worked with Bryan! _He sits on the floor and encircles his arms around his legs.

"Well maybe sorry doesn't cut it!" Bryan shouts. He calms down and bends over Tala's curled up form. "Sorry doesn't cut it, Tala. Too bad…" he says in a mock-sympathetic voice. Bryan reaches out and grabs the redhead by the collar of his jacket. "Get out…" he warns. Tala takes no chances and boots it right out of there.

Tala hurries to his room and grabs onto the computer mouse. He clicks the MSN icon and signs in on his account. 'Join group'. He clicks the message.

**_RussianWolf has signed in_**

**RussianWolf: OMG! I barely made it out of there! I thought for sure I was going to die!**

Tala's fingers face across the keyboard as tears of fear finally escape his eyes. _I can't believe he almost killed me! _Tala, of course, was not thinking rationally. He assumes that Bryan was going to kill him, when in reality, all the older Russian wanted to do was scare him (which he succeeded in).

**PinkPanther: Are you ok?**

**RussianWolf: Y-yes! I'm just really scared! **

**SnakeCharmer: I bet you would! Bryan can be down right terrifying if he sets his mind to it**

**DarknessDivine: Good job…you made it out of hell alive. I give you props**

**RussianWolf: Thx…I think**

**DarknessDivine: it was a compliment.**

Tala sighs heavily as he wipes his eyes of the unwanted liquid. Finally, his breathing evens out as he calms down.

**RussianWolf: let's just say…DON'T get on Bryan's bad side**

**Seaborg1321: no… (Sarcasm)**

**RussianWolf: Shut up!**

**FlamingPheonix: So…he's not budging?**

Tala stares in disbelief at what his friend who was SUPPOSED to be smart just typed in. He blinks, thinks of what he should say to insult him, and lets his hands drift across the keyboard.

**RussianWolf: Oh! Of course he is! And he's going to be a little princess!**

**RussianWolf: Of course not! He's in a WAY pissed off mood**

**FlamingPheonix: Just asking…don't need to get so snappy!**

**RussianWolf: Why don't you go and try to talk to him!**

**FlamingPheonix: Um…I'll take your word for it…**

**RussianWolf: Scaredy-chicken**

**FlamingPheonix: STOP CALLING DRANZER A CHICKEN!**

**RussianWolf: MAKE ME!**

**PinkPanther: calm down!**

**FlamingPheonix: Hn**

**RussianWolf: Pffft**

Tala glares down at the conversation. _Stupid pinky! Always getting in my way! _Tala stares at the door when he hears footsteps coming out of Bryan's room. _What is he up to?_ Tala shivers as the footsteps come toward his own room. _He's going to finish me off! I knew it! I'm too young to die!_

Bryan steps in the room quietly, his face expressionless, not giving a single hint that he had just threatened the wolf only minutes before. He walks over and grabs something from Tala's desk. On closer inspection, Tala reveals that it's a beyblade parts screwdriver. "Thanks…and Tala? You shouldn't cry. It's much too noticeable." With that, the 17 year old Russian walks out the door of Tala's room and back into the cold, dark one.

Tala turns back to the conversation, ignoring everything everyone else has put down.

**RussianWolf: I'm going to die…

* * *

**

_**Poor Tala. Bryan is a force to be reckoned with.**_

_**Tala: I'd say!**_

_**Please review!**_


	23. OMFG! He did what?

**Beyblade MSN **

_**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! There are WAY too many people. Heh, heh, heh! **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Tyson: BlueDragoonGalaxy**

**Kenny: Computer-a-holic**

**Daichi: StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**

**Hilary: LovePink**

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38**

**Hiro: Coachingsux324 **

**Brooklyn: DarknessDivine**

**Mystel: Egyption2894**

**Ming Ming: SingingVenus12**

**Crusher: CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Ray: WhiteTiger375**

**Mariah: PinkPanther**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Tala: Russianwolf**

**Kai: FlamingPheonix**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324 **

**Ian: SnakeCharmer**

**Spencer: Seaborg1321**

**Enrique: ItalyRichManiac**

**Oliver: FrenchArtist278 **

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Zeo: AndroidBlader12 **

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Ozuma: LeaderLeopard01 **

**Marium: SharkFury74**

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Joseph: SneakyGreen2893**

**Kane: CyberDragoon234**

**Salima: CyberDrigger98**

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Max: SugarTurtle**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587**

**Jordan: FieryPhoenix007**

**AJ Topper: TopperIsInDaHouse**

**Brad Best: BestAnnouncer546**

**DJ Jazzman: Jazz758**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LovePink**: It's been two weeks since Tala said Bryan was going to kill him…

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: And he hasn't been online for that time period either!

**DarknessDivine**: This is bad…

**SnakeCharmer**: Bryan's evil, but he wouldn't kill his friends! I swear!

**Seaborg1321**: Ian's right…

**Hatecomputerz38**: But he hasn't been on for 2 weeks! Tala's an obsessive person who can't last a day without MSN!

**Seaborg1321**: Ya…but I still don't believe Bryan killed him!

**Egyption2894**: All evidence is pointing to Bryan killing him!

**SnakeCharmer**: What eveidence?

**SnakeCharmer**: evidence

**Egyption2894**: I don't know…I just wanted to say that!

**Egyption2894**: Big smile!

**PinkPanther**: Hmm? BRB! Phone's ringing!

**LovePink**: ok! Hurry!

**SnakeCharmer**: HE DID NOT KILL TALA!

**Seaborg1321**: TALA'S JUST BEING WEIRD!

**LovePink**: But…he's not on!

**Computer-a-holic**: This is bad! What if Bryan _did _do something to him?

**Seaborg1321**: BUT HE DIDN'T!

**PinkPanther**: OMFG!

**LovePink**: what?

**Hatecomputerz38**: What's wrong?

**Seaborg1321**: Don't tell me you heard that Tala's dead!

**Seaborg1321**: Angry

**PinkPanther**: No! But this detective Rolf called and told me that Tala and Bryan's landlord can't find either of them! He wanted to know if I knew anything!

**Seaborg1321**: Why would he phone you?

**PinkPanther**: because my number is in the phonebook unlike all of you!

**SnakeCharmer**: True…

**Egyption2894**: So Bryan killed Tala and now is running from the law!

**Seaborg1321**: BRYAN DIDN'T KILL TALA!

**Egyption2894**: Sure

**Egyption2894**: Sarcasm

**_FrenchArtist278 has signed in_**

**FrenchArtist278**: This detective Rolf phoned me!

**PinkPanther**: Ya…Tala and Bryan are missing! He phoned me too!

**Seaborg1321**: This is ridiculous!

**SnakeCharmer**: I'll phone Tala's and Bryan's cell phones!

**Seaborg1321**: Good idea!

**SnakeCharmer**: Tala's not picking up…

**Seaborg1321**: Tala always answers his phone!

**SnakeCharmer**: Neither is Bryan!

**Seaborg1321**: What is going on?

**Egyption2894**: OMG!

**DarknessDivine**: This is bad…

**PinkPanther**: poor Tala!

**FrenchArtist278**: I wonder what we should do…

**LovePink**: This is bad!

**_Coachingsux324_ _signs in_**

**Coachingsux324**: Sup?

**LovePink**: BRYAN KILLED TALA!

**Seaborg1321**: NO HE DIDN'T!

**Coachingsux324**: Huh?

**SnakeCharmer**: Bryan and Tala are missing…this Detective Rolf phoned Mariah and Oliver claiming that their landlord said that they've been missing for a while now!

**Seaborg1321**: AND BRYAN DID NOT KILL TALA!

**Seaborg1321**: Fuming pissed off

**PinkPanther**: Maybe he did…

**Coachingsux324**: I don't believe he did…but then again, Bryan's unpredictable in how he reacts…

**_TopperIsInDaHouse signs in_**

**_BestAnnouncer546 signs in_**

**TopperIsInDaHouse**: I heard that Tala and Bryan are missing from this Rolf guy!

**BestAnnouncer546**: Ya…this is weird…

**Seaborg1321**: …

**SnakeCharmer**: …

**Seaborg1321**: Don't even say…

**SnakeCharmer**: …that Bryan may have killed Tala…

**Egyption2894**: Just stating the possibilities…

**PinkPanther**: exactly!

**Seaborg1321**: …

**Seaborg1321**: POed…

**SnakeCharmer**: Mm-hm…agreeing with the big guy…

**BestAnnouncer546**: it's just…

**Seaborg1321**: SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL SHOVE MY BEYBLADE DOWN YOUR THROAT AND YOUR MICROPHONE IN THE OTHER HOLE BELOW!

**BestAnnouncer546**: Yelp!

**TopperIsInDaHouse**: Don't say a word, Brad!

**SnakeCharmer**: he warned you…

**FlamingPheonix**: He did…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Poor Brad…but he _was_ warned! Read the next chapter to find out why the two Russians are missing! (Tala and Bryan, btw)_**


	24. Tensions Start To Run High

**Beyblade MSN **

_**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! There are WAY too many people. Heh, heh, heh! **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Tyson: BlueDragoonGalaxy**

**Kenny: Computer-a-holic**

**Daichi: StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**

**Hilary: LovePink**

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38**

**Hiro: Coachingsux324 **

**Brooklyn: DarknessDivine**

**Mystel: Egyption2894**

**Ming Ming: SingingVenus12**

**Crusher: CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Ray: WhiteTiger375**

**Mariah: PinkPanther**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Tala: Russianwolf**

**Kai: FlamingPheonix**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324 **

**Ian: SnakeCharmer**

**Spencer: Seaborg1321**

**Enrique: ItalyRichManiac**

**Oliver: FrenchArtist278 **

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Zeo: AndroidBlader12 **

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Ozuma: LeaderLeopard01 **

**Marium: SharkFury74**

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Joseph: SneakyGreen2893**

**Kane: CyberDragoon234**

**Salima: CyberDrigger98**

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Max: SugarTurtle**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587**

**Jordan: FieryPhoenix007**

**AJ Topper: TopperIsInDaHouse**

**Brad Best: BestAnnouncer546**

**DJ Jazzman: Jazz758**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 24 – Tensions Start To Run High**

**PinkPanther**: OMFG!

**Seaborg1321**: I told you to STFU!

**PinkPanther**: Still!

**SnakeCharmer**: LALALALALALA

**Seaborg1321**: …

**SnakeCharmer**!!!!

**Seaborg1321**: What is it?

**PinkPanther**: Wut's goin' on?

**SnakeCharmer**: I got a hold of Bryan!

------------------------------------------Ian's POV--------------------------------------

'_Hello?' _I blink, not expecting the colder Russian to pick up. I can hear an annoyed tone in his quiet, well-reserved voice. _'What is it? If you want to say something than speak,' _he growls out softly. He seems a bit pre-occupied.

I nearly scream in joy, knowing now that at least 2 of my three close friends are alive. "Bryan! What's been going on? There's been a detective questioning what happened to you and everything! Where's Tala? And where are you?" I cry out into the phone, all the worry from the last few days escaping into my voice. The other line is silent for a little while. "Bryan, you still there?"

'_Err…yeah. I am,'_ he mumbles out. I can barely catch the nervousness in his voice. I quickly put the call on speaker and start recording it, suspicious. _'Tala decided to try to fix our differences and pulled me out of the city. We're in a forest and he says we can't come out until we work things out. He's trying to catch some fish. It hasn't been working and he's in a real bad mood. And I don't see why a detective would be wondering where we are...' _he comments, clearly lying. There's a certain tone that sneaks into Bryan's voice whenever he's lying. After a year or so you begin to be able to pick it up and it's clear in this conversation. _'Relax, Ian. We're fine. Perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong, I'm just a little ticked off still.'_

"I…alright, Bry…" I mumble, listening to the distinct click as he closes his phone, hanging it up in the process. I press stop on the recording, more suspicious than ever.

----------------------------------MSN talk---------------------------------------------

**SnakeCharmer**: Bad news, guys.

**Seaborg1321**: What is it?

**SnakeCharmer**: I'll let you hear for yourself

**SnakeCharmer** sending _Untitled_

**SnakeCharmer**: It's bad…

**PinkPanther**: I want to see

**Seaborg1321 **is downloading _untitled_

**PinkPanther** is downloading _untitled_

_Untitled finished downloading_

**Seaborg1321**: OMG!

**PinkPanther**: Hmm? So they're safe?

**Seaborg1321**: Like hell they are!

**Seaborg1321**: Maybe Bryan did harm Tala after all!

**PinkPanther**: Huh?

**SnakeCharmer**: Bryan was lying

**PinkPanther**: He was?

**SnakeCharmer**: Ya…he has certain tone in his voice when he lies.

**Seaborg1321**: And he doesn't know he does it

**PinkPanther**: Oh my…

**PinkPanther**_ adds in beyblader contact list_

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: What's going on?

**LovePink**: Any news?

**SnakeCharmer** sends _Untitled _

_Untitled finished downloading_

**Seaborg1321**: I'm glad y'all clicked it.

**ScottishRulez874**: You're not going Texan are you?

**Seaborg1321**: no...It's just quicker to type

**Egyption2894**: Now we _have_ evidence! It's obvious he's lying

**Seaborg1321**: I'm impressed, you caught that?

**Egyption2894**: There's a strange tone in his voice…

**SnakeCharmer**: Yeah…

**DarknessDivine**: So what are we going to do?

**Coachingsux324**: What _could _we do?

**Seaborg1321**: We need to try to get a hold of Tala or find either of them

**SnakeCharmer**: I'm starting to fear for Tal

**Coachingsux324**: It's not looking good

**LovePink**: Shouldn't we inform Detective Zolf?

**FrenchArtist278**: It may be better if we don't, Hilary…

**LovePink**: How so?

**FrenchArtist278**: Well, if detective Zolf knows we could really get Bryan in trouble. We need to find evidence that seriously points to it.

**ItalyRichManiac**: Ollie's right, until we know what it going on…it stays between us.

**UncouthnessSux**: That sounds reasonable.

**LovePink**: I just don't know if we should…

**DarkGargoyle85**: It's going to be fine…I have some suspicions…

**TrygatorTennis**: Like what?

**DarkGargoyle85**: I won't say until I know they are correct

**PierceHedgehog563**: I hope Tala and Bryan are ok!

**DarknessDivine**: Honestly, it may be Bryan we need to watch out for

**Seaborg1321**: As much as I hate the sound of it…I may have to agree

**Greenhope18590**: this is really bad!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok! Chapter 24 done! Wow! That's more chapters than I thought I'd go to!**_


	25. Detective Mystel?

**Beyblade MSN **

_**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! There are WAY too many people. Heh, heh, heh! **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Tyson: BlueDragoonGalaxy**

**Kenny: Computer-a-holic**

**Daichi: StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**

**Hilary: LovePink**

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38**

**Hiro: Coachingsux324 **

**Brooklyn: DarknessDivine**

**Mystel: Egyption2894**

**Ming Ming: SingingVenus12**

**Crusher: CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Ray: WhiteTiger375**

**Mariah: PinkPanther**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Tala: Russianwolf**

**Kai: FlamingPheonix**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324 **

**Ian: SnakeCharmer**

**Spencer: Seaborg1321**

**Enrique: ItalyRichManiac**

**Oliver: FrenchArtist278 **

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Zeo: AndroidBlader12 **

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Ozuma: LeaderLeopard01 **

**Marium: SharkFury74**

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Joseph: SneakyGreen2893**

**Kane: CyberDragoon234**

**Salima: CyberDrigger98**

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Max: SugarTurtle**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587**

**Jordan: FieryPhoenix007**

**AJ Topper: TopperIsInDaHouse**

**Brad Best: BestAnnouncer546**

**DJ Jazzman: Jazz758**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 25:**

**FlamingPheonix**: So what are we going to do?

**Seaborg1321**: Dunno, but we gotta do something quick!

**SnakeCharmer**: Bryan's pissed…that much is for sure

**Egyption2894**: And from what the announcers say, he is unpredictable

**Egyption2894**: And dangerous, meaning that Tala may be in big trouble!

**Computer-a-holic**: Can't we just track his cell?

**Hatecomputerz38**: I have a tracker put in!

**Seaborg1321**: No…Bryan got one of those stolen ones; the ones where it's almost impossible to track. He did that in case Boris was still after him.

**SnakeCharmer**: He's paranoid of the goon!

**LovePink**: I still say we should tell Detective Rolf!

**FrenchArtist278**: And I still say we shouldn't!

**UncouthnessSux**: Not until we have some cold, hard evidence to back it up.

**LovePink**: but…

**ScottishRulez874**: All we know is Bryan's fine, Tala is still missing, and they're _not _trying to work things out since he was lying!

**SnakeCharmer**: Exactly. For all we know it could be _Tala _who is pulling the strings!

**Seaborg1321**: It's unlikely. Tala takes charge through fear and Bryan's has nothing but anger and annoyance toward him…

**ItalyRichManiac**: it's still a possibility

**Egyption2894**: And every possibility should be taken into aspect.

**Egyption2894**: What we really need are motives. If we know why they _would _try to kidnap one another, it might make things easier

**DarknessDivine**: You need to stop watching CSI, Law and Order, and all those other shows! SERIOUSLY!

**Egyption2894**: I read crime books, too! They're good amusement! I can almost always figure out who the criminal is!

**Appollon2345**: Yes…but you are way past the line of 'obsessed' (1)

**Egyption2894**: So what? I may be able to help with this mystery!

**DarknessDivine**: He's right, Gar…he may know what to do…

**Appollon2345**: 1: fine…2: do not call me that EVER, Brooklyn!

**DarknessDivine**: Wow…ur a bit by today, no?

**Appollon2345**: Brooklyn…(angry warning tone)

**DarknessDivine**: Fine. Fine!

**DarkGargoyle85**: So what are we going to do?

**Egyption2894**: Figure out motives!

**SnakeCharmer**: Bryan could be the criminal because he's pissed

**Egyption2894**: Bryan's motive: Revenge

**FlamingPheonix**: But what about Tala?

**Seaborg1321**: Bryan did humiliate Tala that one night when Tala claimed Bryan was going to murder him.

**Egyption2894**: Tala: Revenge

**Egyption2894**: They seem to be vengeful people…

**Egyption2894**: We know that Bryan is alive so Tala hasn't killed him in self defense…that knocks that out of the issue

**Jazz758**: But if Bryan was the victim…couldn't he have fought and killed Tala in self-defense?

**BestAnnouncer546**: True…maybe Bryan was the victim…

**Egyption2894**: It's a possibility.

**DarknessDivine**: We have to take everything into the situation

**DarkGargoyle85**: What we really need is to talk to either of them again

**PierceHedgehog563**: he's right! We need to get their sides of the story!

**SnakeCharmer**: I'll try Tala

**Seaborg1321**: I can try Bryan

**FlamingPheonix**: Then get to it!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Mystel had a really big part in this short chapter!**_

**_Ok! Chapter 25 is done! Whew! Next chapter…What Really Happened!_**

**_(1) – My friend is obsessed with crime lately. She's been getting manga less and replacing them with all these crime books! It's sad…TT_**

_**PS: Sorry for the leaving out of a LOT of characters! Next part of the story, after this whole Tala/Bryan thing is settled, I'll try to fit them in! I'm sorry!**_


	26. Did He Kill Him Or Did He Not?

**Beyblade MSN **

_**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! There are WAY too many people. Heh, heh, heh! **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Tyson: BlueDragoonGalaxy**

**Kenny: Computer-a-holic**

**Daichi: StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**

**Hilary: LovePink**

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38**

**Hiro: Coachingsux324 **

**Brooklyn: DarknessDivine**

**Mystel: Egyption2894**

**Ming Ming: SingingVenus12**

**Crusher: CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Ray: WhiteTiger375**

**Mariah: PinkPanther**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Tala: Russianwolf**

**Kai: FlamingPheonix**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324 **

**Ian: SnakeCharmer**

**Spencer: Seaborg1321**

**Enrique: ItalyRichManiac**

**Oliver: FrenchArtist278 **

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Zeo: AndroidBlader12 **

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Ozuma: LeaderLeopard01 **

**Marium: SharkFury74**

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Joseph: SneakyGreen2893**

**Kane: CyberDragoon234**

**Salima: CyberDrigger98**

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Max: SugarTurtle**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587**

**Jordan: FieryPhoenix007**

**AJ Topper: TopperIsInDaHouse**

**Brad Best: BestAnnouncer546**

**DJ Jazzman: Jazz758**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Spencer grabs his phone, his mind set on a mission. Dialing Bryan's cell phone number, he waits impatiently for the 'blader to pick up. It rings once, twice, thrice…at the 7th ring Bryan answers. _"What the (BLEEP) is it?"_ he snaps angrily, his tone stinging Spencer even through the phone.

"Bry? What's going on? Ian told you about Rolf and all that, didn't he?" Spencer questions. He hears a slight intake of breath, knowing that Bryan is getting nervous. "What the hell is going on?" Spencer's impatience is starting to show, his words getting sharper and shorter.

Bryan is silent for a bit. _"Yeah…Ian told me about the detective. I told him I didn't know why a detective would be after us. That's the truth. Tal and I are in the forest trying to settle our '_differences_'! I don't see why that would involve this 'Rolf' guy. We haven't done anything wrong! God! Why are you, my best friend, thinking I did?" _ The annoyance and betrayal is clear in his voice, almost as clear as the lying-tone.

"Did you kill Tala?" Spencer decided to get to the point so he is very blunt in his question.

"WHAT?_ What on _Earth_ are you talking about? Why would I kill Tala? It makes no sense! Are you drunk?_" Bryan questions, the lying-tone completely giving him away. Of course, he doesn't even know about the tone.

"Did you kill Tala? I am talking about the lack of Tala. You were pissed off at him. It does to make sense. And no…I am not drunk," Spencer answers calmly, having gathered the information he had needed. Keeping the recorder on, he says, "I have to go. Sorry for accusing you." Quickly, he hangs up the phone, shock crossing his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seaborg1321**: OMFG!

**PinkPanther**: What is it?

**LovePink**: Did you find out?

**SnakeCharmer**: I _still _couldn't get a hold of Tala!

**Seaborg1321**: _Sends Evidence_

_Evidence is downloading_

**SnakeCharmer**: What happened?

**Seaborg1321**: wait until it loads and then you tell me!

_Evidence is completed downloading_

**SnakeCharmer**: OMFGBBQ!

**Egyption2894**: BBQ?

**SnakeCharmer**: He killed Tala!

**LovePink**: We have to phone that Rolf guy back!

**_LovePink is away_**

**FrenchArtist278**: That settles it…

**_LovePink is online_**

**Seaborg1321**: So?

**LovePink**: I have to go…

**_LovePink has signed out_**

**PinkPanther**: What happened?

**ItalyRichManiac**: Maybe she has to see him in person?

**FrenchArtist278**: Maybe…that could very well be!

**SnakeCharmer**: I still can't believe Bryan killed Tala!

**RussianWolf**: Bry killed me?

**SnakeCharmer**: TALA!

**SnakeCharmer**: GLOMP!

**RussianWolf**: AHH!

**RussianWolf**: GIT THE MIDGET OFFA ME!

**SnakeCharmer**: Takes back virtual GLOMP!

**Seaborg1321**: You were supposed to be dead!

**RussianWolf**: Sorry for disappointing you! (Bitter)

**Seaborg1321**: No! I AM glad you're ALIVE!

**RussianWolf**: Didn't seem like it!

**SnakeCharmer**: Where's Bryan then?

**RussianWolf**: Here

**RussianWolf**: At our apartment

**RussianWolf**: He's online, actually. I believe he has blocked everyone but me

**_RussianEagle1324 signs in_**

**SnakeCharmer**: What happened?

**RussianEagle1324**: We pranked you

**Seaborg1321**: What?

**RussianEagle1324**: I got sick and tired of everyone being angry at me without a proper reason so I gave them one!

**RussianEagle1324**: I completely humiliated Tala, plus got him to give me his Ipod so I decided to forgive him.

**RussianWolf**: We planned this entire prank out after I told him about the last time I talked to you guys

**RussianEagle1324**: it was highly amusing so we decided to try it out!

**FrenchArtist278**: But who was 'Rolf'?

**RussianWolf**: Tyson's Grandfather

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: What? Grandpa conspired with you, too?

**RussianEagle1324**: Yup

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: I'm gonna kill that geezer for scaring me like that!

**Egyption2894**: I would have never guessed you pretended it all just to prank us!

**RussianWolf**: Eh! It was fun!

**RussianEagle1324**: It was amusing

**RussianEagle1324**: Also…I've always known about the tone I get when I lie. I just don't care if people know I'm lying or not

**Seaborg1321**: Damn! And I though I could always tell when you were lying!

**DarkGargoyle85**: I knew something wasn't adding up!

**DarkGargoyle85**: You still scared me, though!

**DarkGargoyle85**: The suspicion was nagging me, but I pushed it aside and panicked…

**DarkGargoyle85**: Heh, heh, heh

**SingingVenus12**: How could you scare us like that!

**SingingVenus12**: You terrible Russians!

**SnakeCharmer**: OI!

**Seaborg1321**: Not all of us are like that!

**FlamingPheonix**: I take no offence since I am only half and my Grandfather is that half

**RussianWolf**: SUCKERS!

**RussianEagle1324**: Not our fault you fell for such an obvious trick

**Seaborg1321**: But!

**RussianEagle1324**: And you, Spencer! I can understand Ian falling for it, but you? You should know me well enough to be sure I wouldn't kill Tala!

**RussianEagle1324**: I'd kill Tyson maybe!

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: WHAT!

**RussianEagle1324**: I said…sure…I'd have no problem killing Tyson the undeniable idiot

**Egyption2894**: Lol!

**PinkPanther**: I can't argue with that!

**RussianWolf**: Boo-yah!

**FlamingPheonix**: (grin)

**SnakeCharmer**: I like the sounds a' that!

**Seaborg1321**: (chuckle)

**DarkGargoyle85**: He's not THAT bad…no…he is! (Laugh!)

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: (TT) AAAHHHH!

**BlueDragoonGalaxy** has signed off

**RussianWolf**: Hahaha!

**RussianEagle1324**: (smirk)

**FlamingPheonix**: Yes…now to get rid of a certain wolf…

**RussianWolf**: HEY! (Glare)

**FlamingPheonix**: What are you going to do about it?

**RussianWolf**: I'll kill you!

**FlamingPheonix**: Sure you will… (Sarcasm)

**RussianWolf**: Gahh! DIE!

**_RussianWolf has been disconnected_**

**_FlamingPheonix has been disconnected_**

**RussianEagle1324**: Enough of that (I am a bit of a hacker, btw)

**DarkGargoyle85**: Thanks…I don't really want my computer frozen today

**RussianEagle1324**: Eh

**RussianEagle1324**: G2g

**_RussianEagle1324 has signed off_**

**Seaborg1321**: I still can't believe they did that!

**SnakeCharmer**: Tell me about it!

**PinkPanther**: That was mean

**Egyption2894**: The worst of it all is it worked… (TT)

**SingingVenus12**: It was uncalled for!

**FrenchArtist278**: it was rude, no?

**ItalyRichManiac**: DON'T STEAL ROBERT'S LINE! (Lmao)

**Egyption2894**: So? It was a good one! Too bad we couldn't do anything to get them back

**DarkGargoyle85**: I'm not even going to try

**PinkPanther**: it would take an actual murder to top that one!

**SnakeCharmer**: When Bryan pranks someone…he gets 'em good!

**Seaborg1321**: He has done 5 pranks, not including this one

**SnakeCharmer**: No one has ever topped them yet

**PinkPanther**: I'm definitely not going to try

**FrenchArtist278**: neither

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Ha! Did you expect that? If you did, damn! PLEASE SEND ME COMMENTS! I LOVEZ COMMENTS!**_

_**BOO-YAH! BRY AND HIS SARDONIC PERSONALITY ARE BACK! DUN, DUN, DUN, DUH!**_


	27. Dumped?

**Beyblade MSN **

_**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! "Joblow1313" owns the idea of Jordan! There are WAY too many people. Heh, heh, heh! **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Tyson: BlueDragoonGalaxy**

**Kenny: ****Computer****-a-holic**

**Daichi: StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**

**Hilary: LovePink**

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38**

**Hiro: Coachingsux324 **

**Brooklyn: DarknessDivine**

**Mystel: Egyption2894**

**Ming Ming: SingingVenus12**

**Crusher: CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Ray: WhiteTiger375**

**Mariah: PinkPanther**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Tala: Russianwolf**

**Kai: FlamingPheonix**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324 **

**Ian: SnakeCharmer**

**Spencer: Seaborg1321**

**Enrique: ItalyRichManiac**

**Oliver: FrenchArtist278 **

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Zeo: AndroidBlader12 **

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Ozuma: LeaderLeopard01 **

**Marium: SharkFury74**

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Joseph: SneakyGreen2893**

**Kane: CyberDragoon234**

**Salima: CyberDrigger98**

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Max: SugarTurtle**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587**

**Jordan: FieryPhoenix007**

**AJ Topper: TopperIsInDaHouse**

**Brad Best: BestAnnouncer546**

**DJ Jazzman: Jazz758**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FlamingPheonix**: (Fume)

**AndroidBlader12**: What's wrong, Kai?

**FlamingPheonix**: Jordan is what's wrong

**AndroidBlader12**: What do you mean?

**FlamingPheonix**: I dumped her

**AndroidBlader12**: Why!

**FlamingPheonix**: She was too clingy

**FlamingPheonix**: Really annoying

**AndroidBlader12**: She can't have been THAT bad

**AndroidBlader12**: You're just over-reacting!

**FlamingPheonix**: I would prefer to talk to Tala for a day than spend five SECONDS with her

**FlamingPheonix**: I'd say she's pretty bad

**AndroidBlader12**: That does sound bad…

**FlamingPheonix**: Obviously

**FlamingPheonix**: She keeps trying to phone me and since I don't answer she leaves blubbering messages on my message machine

**FlamingPheonix**: She doesn't seem to get that it is OVER!

**AndroidBlader12**: That must annoy you

**FlamingPheonix**: Hell yes!

**RussianEagle1324**: I actually feel sorry for you, Kai

**FlamingPheonix**: Stop popping up when you're not wanted!

**RussianEagle1324**: Still bitter about falling for Tal and my prank?

**RussianEagle1324**: (Sigh) so predictable

**FlamingPheonix**: What'd you say! (fume)

**RussianEagle1324**: No wonder you're bit-beast is flames…you're a real hothead

**AndroidBlader12**: B-Bryan! K-Kai! Stop fighting!

**FlamingPheonix**: Stay out of this, you android!

**RussianEagle1324**: Don't be mean to the android, Kai

**FlamingPheonix**: Don't tell me what to do!

**RussianEagle1324**: Fine…I'll make you sign off

**FlamingPheonix**: WHAT? AGAIN?

**RussianEagle1324**: mhmm

_**FlamingPheonix**__** has been disconnected**_

**RussianEagle1324**: There…no fight! (grin evilly)

**AndroidBlader12**: That's one way…(sweat drop)

_**CyberDragoon234 has signed in**_

**CyberDragoon234**: hey!

**AndroidBlader12**: Kai and Jordan broke up

**CyberDragoon234**: Really? They lasted longer than I thought they would

**RussianEagle1324**: I made a bet with Tala that they'd last 2 weeks…he guessed a month

**CyberDragoon234**: they lasted 15 days…so you are closest

**RussianEagle1324**: Exaclty…time to collect some cash…(grin)

_**RussianEagle1324 **__**has signed out**_

**CyberDragoon234**: Man…he is EVIL!

**AndroidBlader12**: He just disconnected Kai again

**CyberDragoon234**: Really?

**AndroidBlader12**: Mhmm!

_**GreenHope18590 **__**has signed in**_

_**SneakyGreen2893 has signed in**_

_**WhiteTiger375 **__**has signed in**_

_**LovePink**__** has signed in**_

_**PinkPanther**__** has signed in**_

_**FrenchArtist278 **__**has signed in**_

_**AcrobaticRed has signed in**_

_**ScottishRulez874 **__**has signed in**_

**CyberDragoon234**: HEy!

**AndroidBlader12**: Hi!

**GreenHope18590**: Sup?

**AcrobaticRed**: How are you?

**PinkPanther**: Hey-ay!

**FrenchArtist278**: Hi!

**SneakyGreen2893**: Yo!

**ScottishRulez874**: hello, dweebs!

**WhiteTiger375**: hi!

**LovePink**: Hello!

**PinkPanther**: So…what's going on?

**AndroidBlader12**: Kai dumped Jordan

**LovePink**: really?

**CyberDragoon234**: Yeah

**AndroidBlader12**: Kai told me himself…before Bryan disconnected him

**GreenHope18590**: Bryan's on?

**AndroidBlader12**: Nope…he left to collect some money from Tala

**CyberDragoon234**: Him and Tala had a bet of how long they'd stay together; Tala said a month and he said 2 weeks

**LovePink**: he's pretty good at guessing

**GreenHope18590**: Crap! Mariah…what about OUR bet?

**PinkPanther**: DAMNIT! We both owe Lee five bucks!

**WhiteTiger375**: Damn! Gary was smart not to bet!

**PinkPanther**: Something's up! Lee has the worst luck out of all of us!

**LovePink**: Even Lee can get lucky!

**GreenHope18590**: I _suppose_…

**WhiteTiger375**: though it _is_ unlikely!

**ScottishRulez874**: Glad I bet 2 weeks

**FrenchArtist278**: Yes…but Enrique bet 15 days just to pester you, remember?

**ScottishRulez874**: DAMNIT!

_**BestAnnouncer546 has signed in**_

**BestAnnouncer546**: So Kai dumped Jordan?

**PinkPanther**: So I've heard

**BestAnnouncer546**: I didn't mind her…

**ScottishRulez874**: …pervert

**BestAnnouncer546**: Hey! No…she was nice to talk to when we kidnapped everyone except for Bryan

**ScottishRulez874**: I saw you ogling her

**BestAnnouncer546**: I WAS NOT!

**ScottishRulez874**: Sure you weren't…(sarcastic)

**BestAnnouncer546**: I WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: Yeah right…(sarcasm)

**BestAnnouncer546**: RIGHT!

**ScottishRulez874**: You were so!

**BestAnnouncer546**: I WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

_**RussianEagle1324 **__**has signed in**_

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**RussianEagle1324**: Enough of this!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

**ScottishRulez874**: WERE!

**BestAnnouncer546**: WASN'T!

_**BestAnnouncer546 has been disconnected**_

_**ScottishRulez874 has been disconnected**_

**RussianEagle1324**: GOD!

**GreenHope18590**: Thanks…Computer was freezing

**LovePink**: That was disturbing

**WhiteTiger375**: Thank god THAT is over

**FrenchArtist278**: Merci

**AndroidBlader12**: Poor Jordan…

**CyberDragoon234**: Dude…thank-you!

**PinkPanther**: That was…_weird_

**SneakyGreen2893**: Wo0T! It's over!

**AcrobaticRed**: Thank you, Bryan.

**RussianEagle1324**: (Evil, EVIL smirk)

**PinkPanther**: huh?

_**RussianEagle1324 **__**sends a message to **__**PinkPanther**_

_**RussianEagle1324 **__**signs off**_

**PinkPanther**: NOOO!

_**PinkPanther**__** has been disconnected**_

_**Virus from **__**PinkPanther**__** has been spread to online contacts**_

_**AcrobaticRed has been disconnected**_

_**CyberDragoon234 has been disconnected**_

_**GreenHope18590 **__**has been disconnected**_

_**SneakyGreen2893 has been disconnected**_

_**LovePink**__** has been disconnected**_

_**AndroidBlader12 has been disconnected**_

_**WhiteTiger375 **__**has been disconnected**_

_**FrenchArtist278 **__**has been disconnected**_

_**RussianEagle1324 **__**has signed in**_

**RussianEagle1324: **Oopsie…Did _I_ do that?

**RussianEagle1324**: Excellent…hacking skills are getting better! Heh, heh, heh…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Safe…Bryan is learning to hack like a pro…**_

_**And poor Jordan. She will never be in this again…and BestAnnouncer546 was OGLING her!**_

_**Please review! And will AcrobaticRed, CyberDragoon234, Kevin, SneakyGreen2893, Hilary, AndroidBlader12, Ray, Oliver and Mariah ever be able to get rid of that virus?**_


	28. Bryan the Hacker

**Beyblade MSN **

_**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! **_

_**So, now what's going to happen now that Bryan found out how to hack?**_

_**A bit of bad language on the Russians' part… But who's surprised?**_

_**AN: If you can tell, it is quite amusing to write about Bryan. It's just too fun!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Tyson: BlueDragoonGalaxy**

**Kenny: ****Computer****-a-holic**

**Daichi: StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1**

**Hilary: LovePink**

**Dizzi: Hatecomputerz38**

**Hiro: Coachingsux324 **

**Brooklyn: DarknessDivine**

**Mystel: Egyption2894**

**Ming Ming: SingingVenus12**

**Crusher: CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2**

**Garland: Appollon2345**

**Lee: LionBeast234**

**Ray: WhiteTiger375**

**Mariah: PinkPanther**

**Kevin: Greenhope18590**

**Gary: MangoGOOD123**

**Tala: Russianwolf**

**Kai: FlamingPheonix**

**Bryan: RussianEagle1324 **

**Ian: SnakeCharmer**

**Spencer: Seaborg1321**

**Enrique: ItalyRichManiac**

**Oliver: FrenchArtist278 **

**Robert: UncouthnessSux**

**Johnny: ScottishRulez874**

**Raul: AcrobaticRed**

**Julia: AcrobaticOrange**

**Zeo: AndroidBlader12 **

**Gordo: TallStrongRedhead1425**

**Ozuma: LeaderLeopard01 **

**Marium: SharkFury74**

**Dunga: NOTSTUPID **

**Joseph: SneakyGreen2893**

**Kane: CyberDragoon234**

**Salima: CyberDrigger98**

**Goki: CyberDranzer02**

**Jim: CyberDraciel65867684329**

**Michael: BaseballTrygle02**

**Max: SugarTurtle**

**Emily: TrygatorTennis**

**Rick: RockBison101 **

**Eddy: BasketballTrypio623**

**Steve: TryhornFootball1224**

**King: ArielThief01**

**Queen: GabrielThief02**

**Miguel: DarkGargoyle85**

**Matilda: PierceHedgehog563**

**Aaron: RushingBoar12324**

**Claude: RapidEagle7587**

**AJ Topper: TopperIsInDaHouse**

**Brad Best: BestAnnouncer546**

**DJ Jazzman: Jazz758**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RussianWolf**: I can not believe you did that!

**RussianEagle1324**: So what?

**Seaborg1321**: You completely totaled their computers, Bryan!

**RapidEagle7587**: I have to admit, it was mean. But it was incredible, as well!

**RussianEagle1324**: At least someone admires my handiwork… (Smirk)

**Coachingsux324**: I don't mind…some of the natural chaos around here is gone

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: What is that supposed to mean, Hiro? (Angry)

**Coachingsux324**: If you could do something about him…

**RussianEagle1324**: LOL

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: HIRO!

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: I can't even create a virus like that… (Sob)

**RussianEagle1324**: Suck it up, Nerd!

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: Sob

**RussianEagle1324**: SUCK IT UP!

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: No!

**RussianEagle1324**: twitch

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: I WON'T SUCK IT UP!

**RussianEagle1324**: Twitchy, twitchy…

**CyberDraciel65867684329**: I…err…uhh…

_CyberDraciel65867684329 __has signed off_

**RussianWolf**: Did you…

**RussianEagle1324**: Wasn't me

**Seaborg1321**: You sure?

**RussianEagle1324**: YES I AM, DAMNIT!

**RussianWolf**: OK, OK! Yeesh!

**RussianEagle1324**: I g2g

**RussianEagle1324**: Ja ne (AN: See you later in Japanese)

**RussianWolf**: Later…

**Seaborg1321**: See ya…

**Coachingsux324**: Bye

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: SEE YOU!

**RapidEagle7587**: Bye, jerk!

**RussianEagle1324**: Ja ne; later; so long; don't care; and I feel _so _loved (Sarcasm)

_RussianEagle1324 __has signed off_

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: H-he didn't just do that!

**Coachingsux324**: He did….and the thing is I don't blame him, Tyson

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: Why are you being so mean, Hiro?

**Coachingsux324**: Eh

_BlueDragoonGalaxy__ has signed off_

**Coachingsux324**: Finally…

**RapidEagle7587**: You're pretty mean to your idiot of a brother…

**Coachingsux324**: You would be too if you had to live with him and a trying to be 'hip' (his words) grandfather

**RapidEagle7587**: True

**RapidEagle7587**: Shudder

**Seaborg1321**: Where is Bryan learning this hacking thing?

**Seaborg1321**: It's really confusing that Bryan, after most of his life without any electronics, could become so adept with computers so fast…

**RussianWolf**: Yeah…you remember Jamey? The one special in the head?

**Seaborg1321**: Yeah…you mean?

**RussianWolf**: Yup…he's been teaching Bryan how to hack…

**Seaborg1321**: Then that must be where he disappeared to just now…

**RapidEagle7587**: Tala, you live in the same apartment with him…why didn't you just stop him?

**RussianWolf**: Because I like living…and my sanity…what's left of it after living with Bryan my whole life

**Seaborg1321**: Yeah…we are deemed a bit insane by the press…

**RapidEagle7587**: Oh…point taken

_PinkPanther__ has signed in_

**RussianWolf**: How are you here? Bryan destroyed your computer with that virus of his!

**PinkPanther**: My computer's still fried…I filched Lee's. It's nice having brothers you can boss around… (happy sigh)

**RussianWolf**: Ohh… I thought you wouldn't be able to get yours fixed that fast!

**PinkPanther**: Yeah…he really got me good.

_RussianEagle1324 __has signed in_

**PinkPanther**: Speak of the devil

**RussianEagle1324**: I know I have an evil tinge in me, but I'm not that evil…

**RussianEagle1324**: Thanks for the compliment, though… (Smirk)

**PinkPanther**: IT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!

**RussianEagle1324**: (Looks at what is posted earlier) Damn…you try to get rid of someone and she pilfers another idiot's computer…

**Coachingsux324**: Sigh

**PinkPanther**: WHAT WAS THAT, KUZNETZOV?

**RussianEagle1324**: Wow…you remember my last name… (Sarcasm)

**RussianEagle1324**: I'm touched… (More sarcasm)

**PinkPanther**: You…you…YOU!

**RussianEagle1324**: I…what?

**RussianEagle1324**: You left a bit out, Pink Bitch…

**PinkPanther**: B-b-b-b-b-b-

**PinkPanther**: HOW DARE YOU?

**RussianEagle1324**: …easily…

**RussianWolf**: That was going too far!

**Seaborg1321**: It wasn't that bad…she's 16…surely a person with her attitude has been pronounced as such many times before…

**PinkPanther**: What does that mean, Spencer Petrov? (evil, angry voice)

**RussianEagle1324**: It means that people call someone a bitch when they are most certainly are, b. i. t. c. h.

**PinkPanther**: YOU JERK! YOU SHOULD GO AND DIE!

**RussianEagle1324**: I will…in a couple of years I, with most certainty, will be murdered by someone who holds a grudge of some of my handiwork

**RussianWolf**: I cannot deny that

**RussianEagle1324**: 'Course you can't. It's true fact…

_PinkPanther__ has signed off_

**RussianEagle1324**: Jeez…if she can't stand the heat, stop aggravating the flame…

**RussianWolf**: True…she brought it upon herself

**Seaborg1321**: Sigh…

**RussianWolf**: But you two are despicable! You're not supposed to call a girl that even if she most clearly is one! Dumb asses!

**RussianEagle1324**: That hurt… (sarcasm)

**Seaborg1321**: I'll do as I please…

**RussianWolf**: Sheesh!

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Lol…I think Bryan's the main character here…oopsies…**_

_**Ah well, he's fun to write about!**_

_**I will try to put other characters in here (and wash the Russians' mouths out with liquid soap)**_

_**Bryan: I thought you were supposed to use a bar…**_

_**You are…**_

_**Tala: Then why…**_

_**Bryan: To prove a point**_

_**Spencer: Gulp…**_

_**Kai and Ian: W-we're not included, are we?**_

_**Not unless you swear**_

_**Kai and Ian: Phew**_

_**Bryan: Review or she'll carry out her threat…**_


	29. Poor Kai

**Beyblade MSN **

_**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_(Alphabetical Order)_

_Example: Msn address – Name (Team(s))_

**AcrobaticRed – Raul (F Dynasty)**

**AcrobaticOrange – Julia (F Dynasty)**

**AndroidBlader12 – Zeo (Psychics) **

**Appollon2345 – Garland (BEGA)**

**ArielThief01 – King (Um…can't remember…)**

**BestAnnouncer546 - Brad Best (Announcer)**

**BasketballTrypio623 – Eddy (Allstarz)**

**BaseballTrygle02 - Michael (Allstarz)**

**BlueDragoonGalaxy – Tyson (Blade-Breakers)**

**Coachingsux324 - Hiro (Blade-Breakers)**

**Computer-a-holic - Kenny (Blade-Breakers)**

**CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2 – Crusher (Moses) (BEGA)**

**CyberDraciel65867684329 – Jim (Psychics)**

**CyberDragoon234 - Kane (Psychics)**

**CyberDranzer02 - Goki (Psychics)**

**CyberDrigger98 - Salima (Psychics)**

**DarkGargoyle85 – Miguel (Barthez Battalion)**

**DarknessDivine - Brooklyn (BEGA)**

**Egyption2894 - Mystel (BEGA)**

**FlamingPheonix - Kai (Blitzkrieg Boys, Blade-Breakers)**

**FrenchArtist278 – Oliver (Majestics)**

**GabrielThief02 - Queen (Um…can't remember…)**

**Greenhope18590 – Kevin (White Tigers)**

**Hatecomputerz38 – Dizzi (Blade-Breakers (I suppose))**

**ItalyRichManiac – Enrique (Majestics)**

**Jazz758 – DJ Jazzman (Announcer)**

**LeaderLeopard01 – Ozuma (Saint Shields)**

**LionBeast234 – Lee (White Tigers)**

**LovePink – Hilary (Blade-Breakers)**

**MangoGOOD123 – Gary (White Tigers)**

**NOTSTUPID – Dunga (Saint Shields)**

**PierceHedgehog563 – Matilda (Barthez Battalion)**

**PinkPanther – Mariah (White Tigers)**

**RapidEagle7587 – Claude (Barthez Battalion)**

**RockBison101 – Rick (Allstarz)**

**RushingBoar12324 – Aaron (Barthez Battalion)**

**RussianEagle1324 – Bryan (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**RussianWolf – Tala (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**ScottishRulez874 – Johnny (Majestics)**

**Seaborg1321 – Spencer (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**SharkFury74 – Marium (Saint Shields)**

**SingingVenus12 – Ming-Ming (BEGA)**

**SnakeCharmer – Ian (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**SneakyGreen2893 – Joseph (Saint Shields)**

**StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1 – Daichi (Blade-Breakers)**

**SugarTurtle – Max (Allstarz, Blade-Breakers)**

**TallStrongRedhead1425 – Gordo (Psychics)**

**TopperIsInDaHouse – AJ Topper (Announcer)**

**TrygatorTennis – Emily (Allstarz)**

**TryhornFootball1224 – Steve (Allstarz)**

**UncouthnessSux – Robert (Majestics)**

**WhiteTiger375 – Ray (White Tigers, Blade-Breakers)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RussianEagle1324**: So…

**FlamingPheonix**: Don't talk to me

**RussianEagle1324**: I'm not…I'm typing…

**FlamingPheonix**: Stop being a smart-ass

**RussianEagle1324**: Stop bossing me around; No

**FlamingPheonix**: Bitch

**RussianEagle1324**: So you can swear…who cares? I can swear too, Kai

**FlamingPheonix**: That I am all too aware of

**RussianEagle1324**: Obviously

_(5 minutes later)_

**RussianEagle1324**: Hmm…

**FlamingPheonix**: get lost!

**RussianEagle1324**: Quite bluntly; no

**FlamingPheonix**: Why not?

**RussianEagle1324**: Because I am busy

**FlamingPheonix**: With what?

**RussianEagle1324**: So nice of you to ask

**RussianEagle1324**: This!

**FlamingPheonix**: W-what the hell! Computers freezing!

**RussianEagle1324**: And pop-ups should be appearing even with a pop-up blocker…

**FlamingPheonix**: You!

**RussianEagle1324**: Obviously

**RussianEagle1324**: And a pop-up warning should appear saying that your hard-drive is being fried before the machine completely dies on you

**RussianEagle1324**: Might also smoke and spark a bit…

**RussianEagle1324**: Good luck! (Grin)

**FlamingPheonix**: DAMN YOU!

**RussianEagle1324**: love you too… (Dry drawl)

_FlamingPheonix __has been disconnected_

_(10 minutes later)_

_RussianWolf __has signed in_

**RussianWolf**: Bryan…

**RussianEagle1324**: Hmm?

**RussianWolf**: You fried Kai's computer

**RussianEagle1324**: yes…I believe that was me

**RussianWolf**: why?

**RussianEagle1324**: Hmm…this is an interrogation

**RussianEagle1324**: I don't have to say anything without my lawyer present

**RussianWolf**: STOP JOKING AROUNG, BRYAN!

**RussianEagle1324**: hmm…someone's in a bad mood

**RussianWolf**: You fried one of my friends' computers! Of course I am!

**RussianEagle1324**: Oh…I see

**RussianWolf**: You should be forced to pay for it

**RussianEagle1324**: You know I don't have that kind of money

**RussianWolf**: Sigh

**RussianWolf**: Where are you anyway?

**RussianWolf**: You're not at the apartment

**RussianEagle1324**: 'Course not…you're there and would be berating me through the wall seeing as you're terrified of my room

**RussianEagle1324**: I'm at Jamey's

**RussianWolf**: …knew it

**RussianWolf**: Did Jamey help you with that virus?

**RussianEagle1324**: No…he's been gone for a day or so

**RussianEagle1324**: Work, he said

_FlamingPheonix __has signed in_

**FlamingPheonix**: YOU ARE DEAD!

**RussianEagle1324**: Hmm? Buy a new computer?

**FlamingPheonix**: Damn straight

**RussianEagle1324**: Sigh…rich people

**RussianEagle1324**: Must be nice to have money…(sigh)

**FlamingPheonix**: Why the hell did you do that?

**RussianEagle1324**: You were annoying me

**RussianEagle1324**: Besides…I had to get revenge for the whole switching sides

**RussianEagle1324**: And destroying the half of the abbey that was actually hospitable

**RussianEagle1324**: And the half that I had been in at the time

**RussianEagle1324**: and getting Boris furious so he punished everybody at a pin drop for two years after that while the Abbey was being rebuilt

**RussianEagle1324**: Leaving the gang not once, nor twice but three times

**RussianEagle1324**: Joining the group that nearly had us killed

**RussianEagle1324**: Joining Boris

**RussianEagle1324**: Using us

**RussianEagle1324**: …need I go on? I have plenty more

**FlamingPheonix**: Uh…no…that's quite enough

**RussianWolf**: Err…I guess revenge is a reason there… (Sweat drop)

_Seaborg1321 __has signed in_

_SnakeCharmer __has signed in_

**SnakeCharmer**: What's with the list?

**RussianEagle1324**: I fried Kai's computer with a virus and that list is my justifiable reason for revenge

**SnakeCharmer**: Left out a lot

**RussianEagle1324**: I asked if I needed to continue, but he got the picture

**Seaborg1321**: You fried another computer?

**Seaborg1321**: This is the 8th?

**RussianEagle1324**: Actually, the tenth

**RussianEagle1324**: Sorry. Correction. Eleventh…

**FlamingPheonix**: DAMNIT!

_FlamingPheonix __has been disconnected_

**RussianEagle1324**: (Whistles innocently)

**RussianWolf**: …_Bryan_

**RussianEagle1324**: Yes?

**RussianWolf**: Get home so I can kill you

**RussianEagle1324**: You couldn't kill me even if you had a machine gun

**RussianWolf**: Doubt my resolve?

**RussianEagle1324**: No…your ability

**RussianWolf**: WHAT?

**RussianEagle1324**: I could easily get the gun and the tables would be turned

**RussianEagle1324**: remember…I was taught weaponry and fighting at the abbey while you were taught beyblading

**RussianWolf**: Damn

**RussianWolf**: I hate it when you're right

**RussianEagle1324**: Must hate a lot of the time

**RussianWolf**: So modest (sarcasm)

**RussianEagle1324**: of course

**RussianWolf**: You're an easy man to hate, Bry

**RussianEagle1324**: I know that

**Seaborg1321**: sigh

**SnakeCharmer**: How long do you think Kai's out this time?

**RussianEagle1324**: Seeing as it was about 15 minutes that last time, I'd say 20 minutes

**Seaborg1321**: Why 20?

**RussianEagle1324**: I gave him five minutes to rant

**SnakeCharmer**: LOL!

**RussianWolf**: Hmm

**RussianEagle1324**: Sigh…Tala…get over it!

**RussianWolf**: Fine

**RussianEagle1324**: Good

**RussianEagle1324**: I won't fry neither yours nor Spencer's computer

**SnakeCharmer**: What about me?

**RussianEagle1324**: …

_SnakeCharmer __has been disconnected_

**RussianWolf**: Bryan… (Sigh)

**RussianEagle1324**: Hmm?

**RussianWolf**: Never mind

**RussianEagle1324**: Smirk

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**LaZ: Ok! There we go! Kai is down…twice…and Ian's gone too! Only Russians.**_

_**LaZ: Seems like Bryan can hold a grudge…**_

_**LaZ: Oh! And Kai! (Sing song voice)**_

_**Kai: Hn?**_

_**LaZ: I need you to get Spencer and Bryan and come right back here**_

_**Kai: Why me?**_

_**LaZ: 'Cause you're the closest here**_

_**Kai: fine**_

_**Kai: (Comes back with Bryan and Spencer)**_

_**LaZ: Hold them down, minions!**_

_**Minions: What?**_

_**LaZ: Alright! Helpers!**_

'_**Helpers': Much better**_

'_**Helpers': (Hold the three down)**_

_**LaZ: Heh, heh, heh! Soap time! (Holds out bottle of dish soap)**_

_**Kai: Dish soap?**_

_**Bryan: And the…dishwasher kind?**_

_**Spencer: …**_

_**LaZ: Shut up…I'm short on cash!**_

_**Bryan: Liar…you got at least 50 bucks in your purse!**_

_**LaZ: So?**_

_**LaZ: I'm saving up**_

_**Spencer: Doesn't dishwasher detergent cost more than hand soap?**_

_**LaZ: Gah! How am I supposed to know!**_

_**LaZ: Enough! (Pours soap into there mouths as 'helpers' keep them open)**_

_**Spencer: Gak! (Coughs violently)**_

_**Kai: Oh…god… (turns green due to accidentally swallowing some)**_

_**Bryan: Hmm… (Doesn't seem affected)**_

_**LaZ: Bryan?**_

_**Bryan: Hmm? Oh! I'm used to this. Tala did it before… (Spits soap into sink)**_

_**LaZ: …I…see…**_

_**Ian: Please review before she gets any more ideas!**_


	30. Bryan's sick?

**Beyblade MSN **

_**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! **_

_**I've been so stuck in my writing lately; it's like there's a police officer writing fines and putting up roadblocks on every thought I have. Also, I'm going to actually have a story part in this.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_(Alphabetical Order)_

_Example: Msn address – Name (Team(s))_

**AcrobaticRed – Raul (F Dynasty)**

**AcrobaticOrange – Julia (F Dynasty)**

**AndroidBlader12 – Zeo (Psychics) **

**Appollon2345 – Garland (BEGA)**

**ArielThief01 – King (Um…can't remember…)**

**BestAnnouncer546 - Brad Best (Announcer)**

**BasketballTrypio623 – Eddy (Allstarz)**

**BaseballTrygle02 - Michael (Allstarz)**

**BlueDragoonGalaxy – Tyson (Blade-Breakers)**

**Coachingsux324 - Hiro (Blade-Breakers)**

**Computer-a-holic - Kenny (Blade-Breakers)**

**CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2 – Crusher (Moses) (BEGA)**

**CyberDraciel65867684329 – Jim (Psychics)**

**CyberDragoon234 - Kane (Psychics)**

**CyberDranzer02 - Goki (Psychics)**

**CyberDrigger98 - Salima (Psychics)**

**DarkGargoyle85 – Miguel (Barthez Battalion)**

**DarknessDivine - Brooklyn (BEGA)**

**Egyption2894 - Mystel (BEGA)**

**FlamingPheonix - Kai (Blitzkrieg Boys, Blade-Breakers)**

**FrenchArtist278 – Oliver (Majestics)**

**GabrielThief02 - Queen (Um…can't remember…)**

**Greenhope18590 – Kevin (White Tigers)**

**Hatecomputerz38 – Dizzi (Blade-Breakers (I suppose))**

**ItalyRichManiac – Enrique (Majestics)**

**Jazz758 – DJ Jazzman (Announcer)**

**LeaderLeopard01 – Ozuma (Saint Shields)**

**LionBeast234 – Lee (White Tigers)**

**LovePink – Hilary (Blade-Breakers)**

**MangoGOOD123 – Gary (White Tigers)**

**NOTSTUPID – Dunga (Saint Shields)**

**PierceHedgehog563 – Matilda (Barthez Battalion)**

**PinkPanther – Mariah (White Tigers)**

**RapidEagle7587 – Claude (Barthez Battalion)**

**RockBison101 – Rick (Allstarz)**

**RushingBoar12324 – Aaron (Barthez Battalion)**

**RussianEagle1324 – Bryan (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**RussianWolf – Tala (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**ScottishRulez874 – Johnny (Majestics)**

**Seaborg1321 – Spencer (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**SharkFury74 – Marium (Saint Shields)**

**SingingVenus12 – Ming-Ming (BEGA)**

**SnakeCharmer – Ian (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**SneakyGreen2893 – Joseph (Saint Shields)**

**StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1 – Daichi (Blade-Breakers)**

**SugarTurtle – Max (Allstarz, Blade-Breakers)**

**TallStrongRedhead1425 – Gordo (Psychics)**

**TopperIsInDaHouse – AJ Topper (Announcer)**

**TrygatorTennis – Emily (Allstarz)**

**TryhornFootball1224 – Steve (Allstarz)**

**UncouthnessSux – Robert (Majestics)**

**WhiteTiger375 – Ray (White Tigers, Blade-Breakers)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RussianEagle1324**: You're lucky…

**UncouthnessSux**: How so? You've been frying peoples' computers for the last five days

**Russianwolf**: He's got a point

**FlamingPheonix**: Jerk

**RussianEagle1324**: hmm…seems like Kai hates me…

**PinkPanther**: No duh!

**Russianwolf**: lol

**Seaborg1321**: So, why are we lucky, Bry?

**RussianEagle1324**: 'cause I'm sick today

**Russianwolf**: You are?

**RussianEagle1324**: Yup

**Seaborg1321**: You shouldn't be on then

**RussianEagle1324**: Worry-wart!

**Seaborg1321**: …

**Russianwolf**: lol

**Russianwolf**: But seriously, you should be getting some bed-rest or something

**RussianEagle1324**: You ain't my mother!

**Russianwolf**: No…I'm not! (bristle)

**RussianEagle1324**: Yawn

**Seaborg1321**: Tired?

**RussianEagle1324**: nope, bored

**FlamingPheonix**: Then go to bed!

**RussianEagle1324**: Sure…I guess I will

**RussianEagle1324**: But first…

**FlamingPheonix**: Damn it! Not again!

_FlamingPheonix__ has been disconnected_

**Russianwolf**: BRYAN! (fume)

**Seaborg1321**: Bryan, stop breaking Kai's computer!

**RussianEagle1324**: Well, I waited two days before doing it again

**Russianwolf**: True…but in one day you broke it like three times!

**RussianEagle1324**: Only two

**Seaborg1321**: that is not the point!

**RussianEagle1324**: Whatever…I'm going to bed

**Russianwolf**: Bryan!

_RussianEagle1324 __has signed off_

**Russianwolf**: … (fume)

**Russianwolf**: I'm going to go and talk to him…later

**Seaborg1321**: See you

**UncouthnessSux**: Good-bye

**PinkPanther**: See ya, and good luck!

**Russianwolf**: Thanks, Mariah. I'll need it!

_Russianwolf__ has signed off_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing, the red head signs off of msn, exiting the program, and pushing his keyboard away from him as he leans against his arms with a weary stance. Glaring down at the wooden surface of the desk, he forces his muscles into action to push himself up into a standing position. Pushing the rolling chair away from him, he picks his way through his cluttered room, not caring at all about the mess that he has collected. It's cleaner than Tyson's room, anyway.

Reaching his door, Tala pushes it open and steps out into the spot-less hall. Unlike the red-head, Bryan is a neat-freak. Everywhere in this apartment, other than Tala's room, is completely clean; obsessively clean, even. Shaking his head in amusement at Bryan's quirks, he walks down the hall to the door that had a hand-made sign that claimed 'Come on in if you're suicidal. If not, stay the hell out!' in dark black letters. Bryan had painted the letters onto the grey bristle board the week after they moved into the apartment.

Knocking softly on the door, Tala pushes it open softly. "Bryan?" he whispers into the blackness of the room. Just how Bryan gotten it this dark, Tala will never know.

A pillow hits the red-head in the face, coming from somewhere in the midst of the black. "Get out, Tala…" Bryan growls faintly, even his voice laden with weariness. When Tala doesn't move, the other pillow that adorns the bed comes flying towards his face. This time, the younger of the two catches it and glares in the direction that it had come from. "Get out…" Bryan repeats.

"No…" Flipping on the light-switch, ignoring the harsh Russian curses Bryan emits, Tala blinks his eyes to refocus them from the disappearing gloom. Though it isn't that bright; Bryan even changed the light-bulb to a grey colored one; giving the room some light, but also an eerie feeling to it. "Oh…my!" Tala cries, hurrying to the bedside.

Bryan's face is flushed; his breathing quick and heavy. Sweat is visible clinging to his cheeks and ticking his bangs to his forehead, as well as giving him a slight sheen-look to him. His eyes are glossy with fever; dark blue instead of the lighter color he normally has. Shaking uncontrollably, Bryan whimpers a soft sound.

"Are you ok?" Tala cries, sitting beside him and resting his palm against the older teenager's forehead; pulling back from the sharp heat. "Holy shit! You're burning up, Bryan!" Tala yelps in surprise, looking down to his friend's face in shock. This is the first time since Boris had been locked away that Bryan was sick enough to actually affect him.

"No shit, Sherlock…" Bryan whispers hoarsely, shutting his feverish eyes from the light. Breathing irregularly, his pale hands clutch the black sheets tightly. A soft whimper slips past his lips again, against his own will. "…go away…"

Tala shakes his head in amusement at Bryan's never-ending attitude. Frowning despite that amusement, Tala moves towards the door. "No." Leaving the room, he comes back shortly with a damp cloth. "I'm going to make sure you're fine…" he says, placing the cloth gently on his friend's forehead before leaving the room once more.

Bryan watches the redhead reenter his room with a bucket of cool water and another black cloth he set gently into the water to moisten. "Leave."

Tala shakes his head, a small smile of amusement once more on pale lips. "No," he repeats, grinning at the hoarse, exasperated sigh from his best friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Half an hour later)_

_Russianwolf__ has signed in_

**PinkPanther**: Hey!

**FlamingPheonix**: Hn…

**Seaborg1321**: Yo, Tal

**SnakeCharmer**: HEY!

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: HIIIII!

**Russianwolf**: Yo

**Russianwolf**: See you're back on, Kai

**FlamingPheonix**: Don't even talk about it

**Seaborg1321**: Touchie…

**Russianwolf**: Lol

**Russianwolf**: Anyways…

**Russianwolf**: Bryan really is sick

**Seaborg1321**: He ok?

**PinkPanther**: Who cares?

**FlamingPheonix**: What Pinky said

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: LoL

**Seaborg1321**: HEY!

**Russianwolf**: SHUT UP! He is really sick, guys…

**Russianwolf**: He's really feverish right now…it's a high one

**Seaborg1321**: Oh no…

**SnakeCharmer**: Poor Bryan…

**SnakeCharmer**: I cannot believe I just put that down… (confused)

**Russianwolf**: lol

**Russianwolf**: But seriously, I'm actually on his computer right now…and you know how he is about sharing…

**Seaborg1321**: Must be pretty serious…

**Russianwolf**: It is…

**Russianwolf**: Be back soon…the cloth is getting dry

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: Cloth?

**SnakeCharmer**: The one on Bryan's forehead, dumb-nuts…it's damp with cool water to help the fever lower

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: O-oh! I knew that!

**FlamingPheonix**: Sure you did (sarcasm)

**Seaborg1321**: Must agree with Kai

**PinkPanther**: I'll go with him, too

**BlueDragoonGalaxy**: H-hey!

**Russianwolf**: Back…

**Seaborg1321**: He'll be alright

**Russianwolf**: Should be…though it is high…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok, a short chapter…I know. But high school is making it hard to update! T-T**_


	31. Replacement

**Beyblade MSN **

_**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! **_

_**I've been so stuck in my writing lately; it's like there's a police officer writing fines and putting up roadblocks on every thought I have. Also, I'm going to actually have a story part in this.**_

_**Oh, and looking back…Ian wasn't supposed to be able to go on…Bryan fried his computer. Sorry about that mistake… (Bows apologetically)**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_(Alphabetical Order)_

_Example: Msn address – Name (Team(s))_

**AcrobaticRed – Raul (F Dynasty)**

**AcrobaticOrange – Julia (F Dynasty)**

**AndroidBlader12 – Zeo (Psychics) **

**Appollon2345 – Garland (BEGA)**

**ArielThief01 – King (Um…can't remember…)**

**BestAnnouncer546 - Brad Best (Announcer)**

**BasketballTrypio623 – Eddy (Allstarz)**

**BaseballTrygle02 - Michael (Allstarz)**

**BlueDragoonGalaxy – Tyson (Blade-Breakers)**

**Coachingsux324 - Hiro (Blade-Breakers)**

**Computer-a-holic - Kenny (Blade-Breakers)**

**CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2 – Crusher (Moses) (BEGA)**

**CyberDraciel65867684329 – Jim (Psychics)**

**CyberDragoon234 - Kane (Psychics)**

**CyberDranzer02 - Goki (Psychics)**

**CyberDrigger98 - Salima (Psychics)**

**DarkGargoyle85 – Miguel (Barthez Battalion)**

**DarknessDivine - Brooklyn (BEGA)**

**Egyption2894 - Mystel (BEGA)**

**FlamingPheonix - Kai (Blitzkrieg Boys, Blade-Breakers)**

**FrenchArtist278 – Oliver (Majestics)**

**GabrielThief02 - Queen (Um…can't remember…)**

**Greenhope18590 – Kevin (White Tigers)**

**Hatecomputerz38 – Dizzi (Blade-Breakers (I suppose))**

**ItalyRichManiac – Enrique (Majestics)**

**Jazz758 – DJ Jazzman (Announcer)**

**LeaderLeopard01 – Ozuma (Saint Shields)**

**LionBeast234 – Lee (White Tigers)**

**LovePink – Hilary (Blade-Breakers)**

**MangoGOOD123 – Gary (White Tigers)**

**NOTSTUPID – Dunga (Saint Shields)**

**PierceHedgehog563 – Matilda (Barthez Battalion)**

**PinkPanther – Mariah (White Tigers)**

**RapidEagle7587 – Claude (Barthez Battalion)**

**RockBison101 – Rick (Allstarz)**

**RushingBoar12324 – Aaron (Barthez Battalion)**

**RussianEagle1324 – Bryan (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**RussianWolf – Tala (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**ScottishRulez874 – Johnny (Majestics)**

**Seaborg1321 – Spencer (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**SharkFury74 – Marium (Saint Shields)**

**SingingVenus12 – Ming-Ming (BEGA)**

**SnakeCharmer – Ian (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**SneakyGreen2893 – Joseph (Saint Shields)**

**StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1 – Daichi (Blade-Breakers)**

**SugarTurtle – Max (Allstarz, Blade-Breakers)**

**TallStrongRedhead1425 – Gordo (Psychics)**

**TopperIsInDaHouse – AJ Topper (Announcer)**

**TrygatorTennis – Emily (Allstarz)**

**TryhornFootball1224 – Steve (Allstarz)**

**UncouthnessSux – Robert (Majestics)**

**WhiteTiger375 – Ray (White Tigers, Blade-Breakers)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Russianwolf**: I'm bored

**Russianwolf**: And Bryan's still sick

**Russianwolf**: And I'm still using his computer

**Russianwolf**: it's a nice computer

**Russianwolf**: (rambles)

**DarknessDivine**: Yeah…you do that (backs away with a sweat drop)

**FlamingPheonix**: I am soooo glad that Bryan is sick

**Russianwolf**: Oh, that reminds me

**FlamingPheonix**: W-what??

**Russianwolf**: Sorry, Bryan's only request other than for me to leave him alone

**FlamingPheonix**: DAMN YOU!

_FlamingPheonix__ has been disconnected_

**DarknessDivine**: harsh

**Russianwolf**: Sorry, Kai

**DarknessDivine**: How do you do that virus?

**Russianwolf**: Bryan has it saved on his computer

**Russianwolf**: You just send the unprotected version to the person you want to disconnect

**DarknessDivine**: Say, is it possible to send it WITHOUT getting that person disconnected

**Russianwolf**: Bryan says you can

**DarknessDivine**: Would you send it to me?

**Russianwolf**: This is Bryan…why?

**DarknessDivine**: Sounds like fun

**Russianwolf**: (B) it is

**DarknessDivine**: I can say I'm doing this for you

**DarknessDivine**: That way people will know to fear you even if you aren't online

**Russianwolf**: (B) hmm, if you won't get Tala (he's on my computer for one, he's my best friend for two) and Spencer, sure

**DarknessDivine**: I won't

**Russianwolf**: (B) how do I know you're telling the truth?

**DarknessDivine**: You may send me all your nastiest pictures of Boris

**Russianwolf**: (B) You know who he is; I can say that is a swear I can believe

**Russianwolf**: (B) sure, here

_Russianwolf__ sends a file to __DarknessDivine_

**Russianwolf**: (B) letting Tala back on

**DarknessDivine**: see you, Bryan. Get better and thank you

**Russianwolf**: …

**DarknessDivine**: (smiles innocently)

**Russianwolf**: You're plotting with Bryan

**DarknessDivine**: I am

**Russianwolf**: You're nuts

**DarknessDivine**: I am

**Russianwolf**: (sigh)

_**(15 minutes later)**_

_FlamingPheonix__ has signed in_

**FlamingPheonix**: I hate you, Tala!

**FlamingPheonix**: Not as much as you'll hate Bryan

**FlamingPheonix**: Why? What has that fag got to do with anything?

**DarknessDivine**: Message from Bryan

**FlamingPheonix**: SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!

_FlamingPheonix__ has been disconnected_

**Russianwolf**: (sigh)

**DarknessDivine**: (smiles)

_Appollon2345 __has signed in_

**DarknessDivine**: Hi, Gar

**Appollon2345**: Don't call me that!

**DarknessDivine**: Or else you'll do what? (curious)

**Appollon2345**: Brooklyn, do you have a death wish?

**DarknessDivine**: sometimes, yes

**Appollon2345**: (blanks) how the hell am I supposed to reply to that?

**DarknessDivine**: You're not, G-A-R!

**Appollon2345**: I hate you

**DarknessDivine**: Really? (Feigns tears)

**DarknessDivine**: such a pity

**Appollon2345**: huh?

**DarknessDivine**: I didn't want to do this; no, actually I did, but that doesn't matter

**Appollon2345**: WTF?

_Appollon2345 __has been disconnected_

**Russianwolf**: Don't let the power go to your head, Brooke

**DarknessDivine**: I won't

**DarknessDivine**: I am only in this for the amusement

**Russianwolf**: (sigh)

_Egyption2894 __has signed in_

**Egyption2894**: Brooklyn, did you get Bryan's virus and send it to Garland?

**DarknessDivine**: I did

**Egyption2894**: That's what I thought

**Egyption2894**: So, Tala how is Bryan?

**Russianwolf**: (blinks) he's still sick

**Russianwolf**: And pushing himself too far like when he pushed me out of the chair so he could talk to Brooke

**DarknessDivine**: (smiles) he'll be ok soon enough

**Egyption2894**: He shouldn't do that to himself

**Russianwolf**: He hired Brooklyn as his hack-helper

**DarknessDivine**: (grins)

**Egyption2894**: Sounds…_safe _(sarcasm)

**DarknessDivine**: Oh, it is

**DarknessDivine**: Don't piss me off or talk bad about Bryan, since he's my boss, I won't send the virus to you

**Egyption2894**: Ok, done and done!

**DarknessDivine**: (smiles)

**Russianwolf**: (sigh) I'll brb

**Russianwolf**: Bryan's fevers up again

**DarknessDivine**: Alright, see you later Tala

**Egyption2894**: BE BACK SOOONN!

**Russianwolf**: yeah! See you

_Russianwolf__ has been set to away_

**Egyption2894**: So, you having fun sending that virus

**DarknessDivine**: yes, but I have only done it twice

_FlamingPheonix__ has signed in_

**DarknessDivine**: Three times, pardon

_FlamingPheonix__ has been disconnected_

**Egyption2894**: Why'd you do that?

**DarknessDivine**: Bryan holds a grudge on him

**DarknessDivine**: And I don't like him

**Egyption2894**: lol

_BlueDragoonGalaxy__ has signed in_

**DarknessDivine**: Nor him

_BlueDragoonGalaxy__ has been disconnected_

**Egyption2894**: (falls over laughing)

_Coachingsux324 __has signed in_

**Coachingsux324**: Brooklyn, is it by chance your fault that Tyson's computer all but blew up?

**DarknessDivine**: Yes, most likely that was me, coach

**Coachingsux324**: (sigh, they never read my name, do they?)

**DarknessDivine**: Oh, I do coach. But I like to pester you, c-o-a-c-h

**Coachingsux324**: I should have known… (sigh)

**Egyption2894**: So, how bad is this virus, Hiro?

**Coachingsux324**: Well, it's as if Tyson's computer had a melt-down…actually, it kind of melted…

**DarknessDivine**: this thing is powerful

**Egyption2894**: That would suck SO much but be SOOOO cool to see!

**DarknessDivine**: it would

**Coachingsux324**: It IS!

**Coachingsux324**: brb

**DarknessDivine**: Alright

**Egyption2894**: Okiez!

_**(5 minutes later)**_

**Coachingsux324**: Back

_Coachingsux324 __sends untitled_

_DarknessDivine__ accepts untitled_

_Egyption2894 __accepts untitled_

_Untitled finished sending_

**Egyption2894**: HOLY! It did that?

**DarknessDivine**: Powerful virus… (wide-eyed)

_Russianwolf__ is set to online_

**Russianwolf**: What is this? (points to untitled sent)

_Coachingsux324 sends untitled to Tala_

**Coachingsux324**: Tyson's computer after Bryan's virus finished with it

**Russianwolf**: It melted a bit

**Coachingsux324**: Yeah

**Russianwolf**: Wow

**Russianwolf**: (Bryan) wow…that is one good virus, no? Good job, Brooke; thanks for sending it to the undeniable idiot

**Russianwolf**: brb…got to get him to rest again

**DarknessDivine**: thank you for the praise, Bryan. And alright, Tala

**Egyption2894**: Get better, Bryan! It's strange when you're not here tormenting Kai and the others

**Russianwolf**: (B) Thanks, Mystel

**Coachingsux324**: Well, I g2g…gramps is mad about Tyson's computer

**DarknessDivine**: see you, coach!

**Egyption2894**: later, Hiro!

**Russianwolf**: see ya

_Coachingsux324 __has signed off_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**OK! Another chapter up! Brooklyn is now taking over Bryan's duties since he's sick…this will be…**_**interesting, **_**to say the least.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**- LaZ**_


	32. Last Chapter

**Beyblade MSN **

_**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I DO OWN THESE CRACK-FILLED CONVOS. THO! Heh-heh! **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_(Alphabetical Order)_

_Example: Msn address – Name (Team(s))_

**AcrobaticRed – Raul (F Dynasty)**

**AcrobaticOrange – Julia (F Dynasty)**

**AndroidBlader12 – Zeo (Psychics) **

**Appollon2345 – Garland (BEGA)**

**ArielThief01 – King (Um…can't remember…)**

**BestAnnouncer546 - Brad Best (Announcer)**

**BasketballTrypio623 – Eddy (Allstarz)**

**BaseballTrygle02 - Michael (Allstarz)**

**BlueDragoonGalaxy – Tyson (Blade-Breakers)**

**Coachingsux324 - Hiro (Blade-Breakers)**

**Computer-a-holic - Kenny (Blade-Breakers)**

**CrusherTheNameANDTheGame2 – Crusher (Moses) (BEGA)**

**CyberDraciel65867684329 – Jim (Psychics)**

**CyberDragoon234 - Kane (Psychics)**

**CyberDranzer02 - Goki (Psychics)**

**CyberDrigger98 - Salima (Psychics)**

**DarkGargoyle85 – Miguel (Barthez Battalion)**

**DarknessDivine - Brooklyn (BEGA)**

**Egyption2894 - Mystel (BEGA)**

**FlamingPheonix - Kai (Blitzkrieg Boys, Blade-Breakers)**

**FrenchArtist278 – Oliver (Majestics)**

**GabrielThief02 - Queen (Um…can't remember…)**

**Greenhope18590 – Kevin (White Tigers)**

**Hatecomputerz38 – Dizzi (Blade-Breakers (I suppose))**

**ItalyRichManiac – Enrique (Majestics)**

**Jazz758 – DJ Jazzman (Announcer)**

**LeaderLeopard01 – Ozuma (Saint Shields)**

**LionBeast234 – Lee (White Tigers)**

**LovePink – Hilary (Blade-Breakers)**

**MangoGOOD123 – Gary (White Tigers)**

**NOTSTUPID – Dunga (Saint Shields)**

**PierceHedgehog563 – Matilda (Barthez Battalion)**

**PinkPanther – Mariah (White Tigers)**

**RapidEagle7587 – Claude (Barthez Battalion)**

**RockBison101 – Rick (Allstarz)**

**RushingBoar12324 – Aaron (Barthez Battalion)**

**RussianEagle1324 – RussianEagle1324 (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**RussianWolf – Tala (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**ScottishRulez874 – Johnny (Majestics)**

**Seaborg1321 – Spencer (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**SharkFury74 – Marium (Saint Shields)**

**SingingVenus12 – Ming-Ming (BEGA)**

**SnakeCharmer – Ian (Blitzkrieg Boys)**

**SneakyGreen2893 – Joseph (Saint Shields)**

**StrattaBetterThanDragoonNUMBER1 – Daichi (Blade-Breakers)**

**SugarTurtle – Max (Allstarz, Blade-Breakers)**

**TallStrongRedhead1425 – Gordo (Psychics)**

**TopperIsInDaHouse – AJ Topper (Announcer)**

**TrygatorTennis – Emily (Allstarz)**

**TryhornFootball1224 – Steve (Allstarz)**

**UncouthnessSux – Robert (Majestics)**

**WhiteTiger375 – Ray (White Tigers, Blade-Breakers)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RussianEagle1324 **: I'm back

**RussianWolf**: Damn, back on my own crappy computer

**DarknessDivine**: Does that mean I can't use the virus anymore

**RussianEagle1324 **: You can if you pay rent for it

**DarknessDivine**: Rent?

**RussianEagle1324 **: of course, I'm not going to let you still use it for free

**RussianWolf**: (Bad feeling)

**RussianEagle1324 **: I'm better so I can do all of this myself

**DarknessDivine**: I'm not going to pay rent for something like this

**RussianWolf**: YOU IDIOT!

**RussianEagle1324 **: Yes, you will

**DarknessDivine**: No

**RussianWolf**: Pay it, Brooklyn!

**RussianEagle1324 **: Fine

_DarknessDivine has been disconnected_

**RussianWolf**: Tried to warn him

**RussianEagle1324 **: (Smirk)

**RussianWolf**: You used that virus?

**RussianEagle1324 **: No, a different one

**RussianEagle1324 **: The other one doesn't work as fast

**RussianEagle1324 **: This one start out as the blue screen you get when an error occurs, then the blue changes to a pitch black and words in red appear calling him names like asshole, mother-fucker, etc. After that, the computer starts to spark and smoke before the c-drive is melted right inside the computer.

**RussianWolf**: Holy! o.O

**RussianEagle1324 **: I've been working on it for a week

**RussianWolf**: Jamey helped?

**RussianEagle1324 **: Obviously; I can't do something like that on my own

_FlamingPheonix has signed in_

**RussianEagle1324 **: (grin) Kai!

**FlamingPheonix**: Uhm… (backs away)

**RussianEagle1324 **: I have something new to give you

**FlamingPheonix**: What? (scared)

_FlamingPheonix has been disconnected_

**RussianEagle1324 **: Mwahahaha!

**RussianWolf**: -.-;;

_Coachingsux324 has signed in_

**Coachingsux324**: sup?

**RussianEagle1324 **: Oh, made a new virus

**RussianWolf**: A deadly one

**Coachingsux324**: Oh?

**RussianEagle1324 **: If you want the details, it's up there somewhere

**RussianEagle1324 **: I already got Kai and that asshole Brooke

**Coachingsux324**: What did Brooklyn do?

**RussianEagle1324 **: Tried to make off with my older virus

**RussianEagle1324 **: With-OUT PAYING!

**Coachingsux324**: Oh

**Coachingsux324**: (looks up)

**RussianWolf**: I'm leaving

**RussianWolf**: See you

**RussianEagle1324 **: Later

**Coachingsux324**: HOLY SHIT! Oh, and bye, Tala

**RussianWolf**: Lol, bye

_RussianWolf has signed out_

**Coachingsux324**: That is a powerful virus

**RussianEagle1324 **: Of course, I spent a week on it

**Coachingsux324**: Is it safe to have that thing on your computer, Bry?

**RussianEagle1324 **: No, it probably wouldn't be, but Jamey put a bunch of blocks around it so it doesn't backfire on me

**RussianEagle1324 **: I love having a hacker as a friend

**Coachingsux324**: Better a friend then an enemy

**RussianEagle1324 **: You are a smart man, Hiro

**Coachingsux324**: I'm glad; I would have hated to turn out like Tyson

**Coachingsux324**: Gramps is mad since he can't go on Tyson's computer anymore and I use a password on mine

**RussianEagle1324 **: Oh? Tell gramps I'm sorry that he can't use it. Tell Tyson I'm laughing about it as we speak.

**Coachingsux324**: Alright, brb

_A few minutes later_

**Coachingsux324**: Done and Done

**RussianEagle1324 **: Thanks, Hiro

**Coachingsux324**: Tyson swears revenge

**RussianEagle1324 **: Oh, I'll watch for any flying food then

**Coachingsux324**: lol

**RussianEagle1324 **: Well I have to go

**RussianEagle1324 **: bye, Hiro

**Coachingsux324**: Later

_RussianEagle1324 has signed off_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, I'm sorry but I am discontinuing this fiction. I can't think of anymore ideas and I'm now gonna focus on real fanfictions and not parody-like ones.**_

_**Ja ne, **_

_**-LaZ**_


End file.
